Just waiting
by Miriam Dickens
Summary: Literati. Rory and Jess are not together, but it looks like they want to be. There's a problem, Rory and Dean are together and there's a group of girls that won't let Jess go near Rory. Frustration, love, hate. Want to read it? Come and see!
1. A confusing night

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 1:** A confusing night.

**Summary:** Literati. Rory and Jess are not together, but it looks like they want to be. There's a problem, Rory and Dean are together and there's a group of girls that won't let Jess go near Rory. Frustration, love, hate. Want to read it? Come and see!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and come from my imagination.

**A/N:** Hey! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Just waiting', I just want to say that I changed the tense of this chapter and I also tried to correct some grammar mistakes that were disturbing the main meaning of the story. Well at least I think they were. Lol Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll talk to you soon.

It was a dark night, the clouds were hiding the moon, and the stars were shining less brightly than in the past 17 years of her life. Rory was leaning on the frame of her window, unsure of her future and of the things that could happen to her the next day. She was trying to concentrate on the book that was lying on her lap but at the same time she couldn't think straight, she didn't know what to do with her life, well at least with the things that involved "him".

She was thinking about that, when some kind of noise distracted her taking her away from her little world. She jumped away from the frame when she heard someone calling her name. It was a masculine voice. Slowly she moved towards her window and, a bit nervous, she asked the person to appear and to approach the thin light that was reflecting on the floor of the Gilmore's porch.

"Rory, it's me," the voice said. "It's Dean."

Immediately she felt the disappointment ran through her blood, she was expecting someone else. But wait a minute, why was she expecting someone else? The only person that she had to be waiting for was Dean! He was her boyfriend after all! What kind of girlfriend she was, if she couldn't stop thinking of another guy and wanted to be with another guy?

It didn't work that way.

"Hey Dean," Rory said nervously trying to calm the beats of her heart. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Dean said standing just a couple of feet away from her window. "It's kind of late and I thought that you'd probably be sleeping. Then I noticed there was light in your room and I preferred to come here and see if you were awake, rather than knock on your door and scare Lorelai. After all the house is in darkness."

"Oh, it's ok; I'm having trouble to sleep anyway, so I guess I wouldn't mind the interruption," Rory said with a small smile on her lips. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I want to apologize for what I said this afternoon." Dean said finally reaching the frame of her window. "I know that I don't have any right to be like that, but It's just… he is a jerk, and I hate the way he talks to you, as if you were another one of his conquests."

"Oh." Rory said looking down at the cover of the book that was resting in her hands.

"I know that for you he is only a friend, but I'm not that sure of his intentions..." Dean said with a frown on his lips and concern in his voice.

"Dean," Rory said looking at him with annoyance.

"And I know that he likes you and I don't want to lose..."

"Dean, wait! I know that you're worried about this, but relax. I don't think he's interested in me in that kind of way; could you please stop saying things that are complete nonsense? You know that we enjoy talking about books and nothing else!" she said looking at Dean right in the eyes and with a calmer voice, she added. "You don't have to be worried about something that doesn't even exist, so please, could you leave? I think it's time for me to try and gather some sleep, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

And with a rapid kiss on his cheek, she closed her window and turned off the light, leaving a very disturbed Dean. When she was sure that he was gone, she sat on the edge of her bed and looking at the book that "he" had given her that afternoon, she began to caress the golden words that were printed on the cover of "his" book.

**A/N:** Hey! I know that this chapter is somewhat short but I'm only beginning, this is my first fic about GG, so please be patient, and please review! I need your help to tell me if you like it, or if you don't, I promise the next chapters will be longer! But please review! Ok? See ya! **Miriam :)**


	2. Realizing

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 2:** Realizing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and come from my imagination.

**A/N:** Hey! Thank you so much to TeXaS vBaLl 13, smile1 and kayciwebster for read and review my story, and thank you so much for all of you that read it too, (I'm blabbing, sorry) you don't know how happy I feel when I read your comments! I couldn't believe it! 0, so I hope you all can enjoy what I write, and I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than the last one, so read, enjoy and review!

-

Rory was awake and laying in her bed; it was about 3:30 am and she couldn't find a way to fell asleep. She had tried and tried, but the sleep wouldn't come at all. After Dean had left, she had tried to read, but she just couldn't concentrate on the words and then when she had tried to make some coffee, she had found out that they had run out of it, I mean, how could that even be possible? Anyway, after that, she had decided that maybe if she went to bed she would be able to sleep a little, but surprise! It didn't work and in addition she wouldn't stop thinking about him, why did everything have to be so difficult?

And there was the reason of her lack of sleep, "him." It was always him, but why? He was not her boyfriend; it was not a big deal, and what about Dean? The things he had said to her that afternoon after he saw her talking with Jess, and then that night on her porch, but Jess wasn't like that, right? He was a good person, and he was nice to her, he was not like Dean had said, she was not another conquest for him, they were just friends, weren't they?

She began to think about Jess; after his arrival to Star Hollow things were different, everything was more exciting, well at least for her. But what made her happier was that she had found someone whom she could talk to about her first love, books. But that was not everything they could talk about; they could talk about music, about life, about everything you would talk with your... friend. Well she wasn't sure if he thought of her as a friend, but like she had said if she was the kind of person that Jess would consider necessary to stop and say hi to, then that would mean they were at some point in the friendship universe, right? And he was something new for her, and she liked it.

She couldn't believe Dean had asked her to stop seeing Jess. He was jealous, but he didn't have a reason to be. She was with him, right? Yeah, she was with Dean and nobody else, he didn't have to worry about anything!

At least she hoped so.

The next morning she was still laying in her bed, with the same open eyes plus a terrible headache, of course. Her mom was calling her from the kitchen and telling her to prepare to go to Luke's.

"C'mon honey, I'm dying for a cup of coffee," Lorelai said walking into Rory's room. "It's 11 o'clock, it's Saturday, please!"

"Mom, I don't feel like going to the dinner, I couldn't sleep last night," Rory said taking her pillow and putting it on her head. "I just want to sleep; my head will explode if I don't."

"Oh! My poor baby, I think some coffee could help you, but we need to go to Luke's because we don't have any in here!" Lorelai said sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed, and taking the pillow out of Rory's face. "Please, please, please, I can't go alone to Luke's, someone could think that I lost you, or that you enlisted in some kind of ambulant circus, please Rory don't enlist in an ambulant circus!"

"Fine, but please stop shaking me like that! What part of 'I feel terrible', don't you understand?" Rory asked sitting on her bed while she started getting ready. "Just give me a minute."

"I knew it, I knew it!" Lorelai said giving little jumps. "I love you, you know? You'll be grateful for this."

"I'm actually regretting this," Rory said grumpily watching her mother walked out of her room. "You'll pay! If I fell in the middle of the street, it will be your fault!"

"Don't worry darling, if you fell I will ask Kirk to help me carry you to the dinner, and then I'll have my cup of coffee." Lorelai said with a small smile.

"You're horrible, you know that? I'm dying and all you can think about is coffee." Rory said approaching the kitchen with a pout on her lips.

"Oh Hon! I know I'm terrible, but I promise you that you can sleep all you want after I have my cup of coffee, ok?" Lorelai said grasping Rory's shoulders in her hands.

"Fine, but if I don't, you'll pay!"

"I get it!" Lorelai said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room with Rory following after her. "By the way, were you talking with Dean through your window last night?"

"Oh, yeah," Rory answered while she opened the front door and walked into the porch, "he wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Lorelai asked confused closing the door behind her.

"Apparently for what he said yesterday when he found me talking with Jess."

"Why were you talking with Jess in the first place?" Lorelai asked a little worried. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it, it's not a big deal." she answered with a calm voice, and after she noticed the expression on Lorelai's face, she added. "Remember yesterday after we met at Luke's and I told you I wanted to go to the bookstore?"

"Yes, I remember." replied Lorelai trying to focus on her words. "I met Dean after you left, and I told him you were at the bookstore."

"Yeah, well, when I was at the bookstore I ran into Jess. He was there looking for a book, and he couldn't find it, so I offered to help him look for it and..."

"But Jess was at the diner," Lorelai interrupted following Rory in the street, "I saw him."

"No, he wasn't," Rory insisted. "I didn't see him at the diner."

"Yes, he was! He was there when Luke gave us the coffee, and then again when he gave us the food," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "He went upstairs and then when you left, he walked down and left too, oh! He followed you!"

"No! He didn't, he had to be at the bookstore because I didn't see him coming in." Rory said with logic in her voice.

"Maybe he entered when you weren't paying attention!"

"That's not true! And anyway that's not the point," Rory said continuing with her story. "He gave me the title of the book and we started looking for it. After like 20 minutes I found it, and I gave it to him, and that's when Dean walked into the bookstore and started making a huge scene, just because Jess prevented me of living the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"What? What were you going to do?"

"I was going to collapse two shelves of bookcases just because of a stupid chair that was in my way when I was trying to reach Jess; he caught me before I fell."

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed realizing. "And then what happened? Did you tell Dean that?"

"Well, it wasn't necessary," she answered, "when he was yelling at me and asking for answers, the man that works in the bookstore asked me if I was Ok, and then he told me 'how lucky I had been that that young man had caught me in time before I had stumble upon the bookcases', or something among the lines."

"Well, you're a lucky woman!" Lorelai said taking Rory by her shoulders. "And what about Dean? What did he say?"

"What else? That he was sorry, and blah, blah, blah." Rory said opening the door of the dinner.

"Rory!" Lorelai smacked Rory in her arm with an accusatory tone in her voice.

"What? It's true!" Rory said defending herself. "And mom, remember my head? It's about time to fell and roll across the floor of the dinner."

"Oh! Poor head of Rory, I think it needs some coffee... like me!" Lorelai exclaimed sitting at a table near one of the windows.

"Yay!" Rory replied sitting in front of Lorelai and resting her head on the table.

"Looks like someone doesn't want any coffee." Luke said walking to their table with a pot of coffee while he glanced at Rory for a moment.

"It's the lack of sleep." Lorelai said like she was offended he had suggested such a thing.

"Bad night?" Luke asked filling the two cups that he had placed in front of his regular costumers.

"Terrible," Rory answered moving in her seat. "I'm sorry Luke; I think a cup of coffee would help."

"Ok then, do you want something else?" Luke asked ready to take their orders.

"I think I want an omelet," Lorelai said with a big smile on her face, "and the same for you Rory?"

"Yes, please." Rory answered looking around the dinner for any sight of him, but she couldn't see him. (A/N: lol)

"Is that all?" Luke asked ready to go.

"Yes, please." Lorelai replied just as she was going to sip her coffee, and then remembering something she asked him. "Luke, do you know if Jess was here yesterday?"

"Mom!"

"What?" Lorelai replied with an innocent face, "I'm just asking."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked with curiosity in his voice. "Of course he was, but then he left, like every day."

"See!" Lorelai said to Rory. "Do you know what time did he leave?"

"Mom, stop it! Don't pay attention to her; she is a little delirious right now." Rory said with a forced smile aimed at Luke.

"Just answer, please!" Lorelai begged to Luke.

"I don't know, early I guess, why? What did he do? I'm going to kill him!" Luke said walking to the curtain that hides the stairs. "Jess!"

"Luke, wait!" Lorelai said stopping him. "He didn't do anything, I'm just asking."

"Oh, well if that's all, I'm going to give Cesar your order." Luke said walking out of the Gilmore's table and behind the counter, to give Cesar their order.

"See! You didn't have to make a commotion, he could have left earlier and we didn't see him!" Rory said in a small voice.

"But I saw him! I swear!" Lorelai said sure of herlself.

"Ok mom, whatever," replied Rory leaning her head on the table, "It's not that important."

"Yes, but..."

"Mom!"

"Ok, then." Lorelai said giving up.

While waiting for their orders, Rory closed her eyes at the same time that Lorelai began to talk about Michel and something to do with the Inn, but Rory wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about the other part of the story that she hadn't told.

When Dean was yelling at her, Jess had tried to explain him what had happened, but of course his sarcastic comments had gotten in the way and it didn't help her at all. Taking the book that they had been looking for, Jess walked towards the register and paid for it. She saw how Jess had waited for them to pass the front door, and when Dean wasn't looking, he had placed the book inside of Rory's purse while whispering "read the note," and then he had walked away in the opposite direction.

When Rory and Dean were walking towards the Gilmore house, Dean had tried to apologize for what had happened, but Rory had told him that it was Ok, that she needed to prepare for dinner at her grandparents. Dean left when they arrived at her porch, and Rory wanting to know what was written in the note, had checked that Lorelai wasn't home and as soon as she entered her bedroom she had taken out the book that Jess had given her and shaking it lightly she had found a little note that said:

_Rory: _

_I picked out this book for you; it's one of my favorites. I hope you like it and good luck with Mr. lifted stick. _

_Jess_

She turned her attention to the book that was resting on her lap and paying it more attention she read the title. It was "The Giant Bonsais by Lucia Baquedano." Immediately she had begun to read the first pages of the book, but eventually she lost her concentration. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that had happened that afternoon, she had felt confused.

Suddenly remembering where she was, she jumped a little taking in her surroundings.

"Huh, it's funny how you can find people without shame sleeping on the tables." Jess said filling her cup of coffee as he watched her give a little jump in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Jess how funny!" Rory said looking at the cause of her start. "Where is my mom?" she asked noticing that Lorelai wasn't in her seat.

"There," Jess said pointing at the counter where Lorelai was talking animatedly to Luke. "She went up there after she noticed that you weren't paying attention and instead were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Yes, you were," Jess said in his defense, "the whole dinner could hear your snores."

"That's not true!" Rory said blushing feeling her cheeks burnt. "I was just thinking! Anyway, how did you know what she say?"

"Because I was in time to hear Lorelai say that to Luke, so I'm just repeating her words," Jess said chuckling as he placed the pot of coffee in front of her.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so… bad night?" Jess asked looking at her noticing the dark rings that laid under her beautiful blue eyes.

"The worst," She replied looking at him and resting her head on the table.

"I'll get your order," he said smiling ready to get Rory's order.

"Jess," she called when she remembered the book, and when Jess turned around to look at her she continued, "thanks for the book."

"Anytime," Jess replied smiling, and then he continued walking towards the counter.

Lorelai had looked up when she heard Rory's voice, she saw her talking to Jess, she was a little curious, she wanted to hear what they would talk about, when Rory had thanked Jess for the book she was somewhat confused, she didn't know for sure what book they were talking about, but she had a remote idea of which book she could mean.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Lorelai greeted walking towards their table "Time to wake up!"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was sleeping," she said squirming in her chair. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, I did, and now I need to go to the Inn."

"Oh, I forgot!" Rory said. "I..."

But she couldn't continue because Jess approached their table at that exact moment.

"Here you go." he said placing a plate in front of Rory.

"Oh, thanks,"

"Anything else?" he replied with a nonchalant face.

"I don't think so." Lorelai answered abruptly.

"Oh, that's okay, thank you." Rory said confused at their attitude.

"Ok," he said walking out of their sight, and entering the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Rory asked her mom frowning.

"What?" Lorelai replied avoiding Rory's eyes.

"Forget it," she said looking at her plate and remembering what she was talking with Lorelai "oh," she said suddenly, "So, are you leaving me alone?"

"I'm sorry hun, but I told you I'll need to prepare everything for the dance we're giving at the Inn tomorrow night, thanks to the tons of water that fall in Chicago." Lorelai said with her arms over her head.

"I know," Rory said suddenly disappointed at the idea of the dance. She didn't want to be there with Dean just smiling to everyone who would walk in front of them, and just listening to Dean complained about whatever he didn't agree with.

"And you know that Sookie will freak out if I don't go and help her with the details." She finished smiling gently at her daughter.

"It's ok mom, I think I'll go home to sleep a little bit more, and then I'll wait for you to watch a movie. But remember I promised Dean I'll go with him to buy his tux. I'm not that sure about that, though."

"Oh, don't say that!" Lorelai said. "Dean loves you and he takes care of you. He's worried about other men appearing in your life and stealing you away."

"No one is going to take me away!" Rory said just in time to see Jess walked out of the kitchen as he looked casually over her.

"I know, Hun," Lorelai said noticing how Rory looked at him and how Jess looked at her with a small secretive smile "I know."

And suddenly she realized that what Dean and she had feared since Jess showed up in Rory's life was already happening.

-

**A/N:** Review! Review! Review! C'mon! D


	3. Friends

**Title:** Just waiting  
  
**Chapter 3:** Friends.  
  
**Summary:** Now I have an idea of what I want to write!, it's between the arrival of Jess to Star Hollow and the break up of Rory with Dean, Rory is confused about her true feelings, she feels better when she is with Jess, but she thinks they are just friends, she doesn't know what is waiting for her, and it's a little difficult to say so Review!! The interesting chapters begin! Lol.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they all are of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to be nothing with the original history, so please don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** I just want to thank everybody who read my history, and let you know as happy makes me that you review!! So please review! lol And let me know if you like it or if you don't, for now here you have the next chapter, is longer than the others and have more interaction between Jess and Rory, so I hope you like it, I tried to correct the grammar mistakes, so please be patient and forgive me!! Review!! **Miriam =)**

-

After Lorelai left the dinner, Rory is completely alone eating what she has ordered. She is eating her omelet with a cup of coffee that Luke had given her after a briefly conversation, so Rory is trying to focus in something or someone, someone especially, but Rory hasn't seen that someone after Jess returned to the kitchen, so she is hoping that he appears and magically all her problems disappear, huh, what problems?  
  
Fortunately for her, Jess is entering the room, just in time to see her a little thoughtful and seeing that she was alone, he approaches her table with a small smile in his face, taking Rory unprepared, that didn't lost time in drew a smile with her lips when he sits in her table.  
  
"Hey, what are you so lonely?" asks Jess, sitting down with the back of his chair in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hey" says Rory, feeling how her cheeks begin to burn and avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"You didn't answer my question" says Jess, chuckling seeing how she begins to color with an interesting red "Why are you so lonely? Where is your mom?"  
  
"I'm not that lonely!" defends Rory looking at him "My mom have work at the Inn, they are still preparing things for the dance of tomorrow night"  
  
"Oh, I see" says Jess looking directly at her "Why didn't you go with her?"  
  
"Because I'm tired and she had to go, she couldn't wait for me to have breakfast, and anyway why are you so interested?" asks Rory curiosity putting her attention in him.  
  
"Who said I'm interested" says Jess defending himself "I'm trying to be polite"  
  
"Huh, since when are you polite with people?" asks Rory with a smile in her lips looking triumphantly at him.  
  
"Always, it's not my fault that people can't see it, it's such a lost of energy that I opt to being polite just when people deserve it." Says Jess satisfies with his answer.  
  
"And I deserve it?" asks Rory almost laughing "Because I can't see how I deserve you for being polite to me"  
  
"Huh, seems like" says Jess with a smirk in his face, and looking directly at her, he says "Sorry, you looked so helpless and lonely that I couldn't stop to say hi"  
  
"Hey!" says Rory laughing "That's not true! I didn't look like that, you are making it all!"  
  
"Maybe" says Jess smiling thoroughly.  
  
Rory look at him and smile, she is happy, she looks happy, suddenly all her worries have gone, all her doubts and her pains, all, and simply with looking and talking to him, what's happening, is it all that simple?  
  
She doesn't know it, all she knows is that he makes her feel good, only with kidding and smiling at her, a smile, a precious smile, God he looks great when he smiles, a mysterious smile, suddenly she begins to look at her lips attentively, they are so spongy, so pretty and tastefully. When she realizes that she was staring at his lips it was too late.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asks Jess with curiosity in his voice looking directly at her for a response.  
  
"Nothing" answers Rory embarrasses deviating her look to her cup of coffee.  
  
Jess smiles when he saw how her cheeks begin to shine with a strong red, and that makes him happy, so happy that he asks:  
  
"What are you going to do after you finish?"  
  
Thankfully for the change of subject she looks timidly at him and surprised for his happy appearance she answers:  
  
"I don't know, I was planning go to my house and sleep, why?"  
  
"Well I was thinking in keep you some company, if you don't mind of curse, I want to go out of here, and I need a bodyguard, it's impossible since this town try to kill me!" says Jess smirking, looking at her eyes, and seeing the surprise in there, he says "And then, you are here alone, just what I need"  
  
"Oh, stop it! They don't want to kill you!" says Rory smiling for his words.  
  
"Really?, Yesterday I was walking out of that crazy store, and just because Taylor saw that I was smoking, he sent someone to followed me, I was suffering for my life, you know? This town is dangerous I need your protection" says with a jeer grimace, and with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, that can't be true! You are making it all like always!" says Rory laughing; he is so nice to her!  
  
"Say what you want, I'm telling you the true!" says Jess moving his hands for prove what he said.  
  
"Ok" says Rory after a briefly moment "I think we could go to the bookstore, but if something happens to me, it'll be your fault!"  
  
"Huh, don't worry It's for my life I fear" says Jess sarcastic, and seeing her chuckle, he says "But we don't have to go to the bookstore or something like that, I mean we could go to your place, is more safe, nobody will look at us like if we are planning a crime or something, and then if you don't feel like going out and hang, you could rest like you said, or sleep if you need"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." says Rory doubting, she's not sure that Lorelai or Dean agree with carrying Jess to her home. "I mean, I'm not sure..."  
  
And seeing that Jess appears to realize something she quickly says.  
  
"...If the house is completely clean, it can be horrible..."  
  
"Don't worry, if you don't want..."begins Jess but he is interrupted for Rory that says:  
  
"I think you could survive" says Rory smiling at him, and let him knows that she didn't has another kind of doubts. "But then we could go to the bookstore? I want to buy a book."  
  
"Ok, anyway I was thinking in write some things in the book I gave you." Says Jess with calm.  
  
"Oh, that would be nice!" says Rory enthusiastic "I mean, if you don't mind"  
  
"Of course I don't, so are we going to your place?" asks Jess waiting for a last confirmation.  
  
"Yeah, we could go when you are ready" says Rory normally to him, deploying a sweet smile.  
  
"Ok, let's go" says Jess getting up of his chair, and offering her a hand.  
  
"Now?" says Rory looking at his hand.  
  
"You said we could go when I'd ready, and certainly I am" says still holding his hand in the air waiting for her to takes it.  
  
"Ok" says Rory smiling at him, and a little embarrassed for what was happening, thanks God, there isn't someone that could take importance of this event, and then make a big gossip of this.  
  
Slowly she takes the hand that he offers her with a bit of blush, she feels like all her body begins to shake with the only touch of his hand, with the touch of his fingers, soft but at the same time strong, it feels good although it was only for a second before she is completely standing, it feels like eternity, she wants to make it last more, but she couldn't.  
  
That reminds her the day before, when they were at the bookstore, when he hold her body with his resolve and reliable arms, trying to prevented that she hurt her, she did feel so good, he touched her like if she was the most important to him, the most valuable that he could had, and then when she rested her head in his chest she could heard his heart beat, it was amazing, she did feel in heaven in a very sure place, just standing there in his arms, but suddenly all disappeared and she had Dean, an angry boyfriend, huh, you never could have what you want.  
  
"Just give me a second to pay" says returning to reality when she heard the voice of Jess saying 'ready'.  
  
"Lorelai did that" says Jess taking his jacket from behind the counter "When you were sleeping..."  
  
"Jess..." says Rory with a warning look.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm kidding" says Jess looking at the frown that appears in her forehead. "Relax, nothing is gonna happen"  
  
"I know that" says Rory beginning to walk towards the door, suddenly seeing that Luke isn't there, she says "Where is Luke? Sure that he doesn't need you here?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he is in the kitchen, and no I think it's time to me to take a break" says Jess like if he was considering his answers.  
  
"Jess, are you sure? Because I don't want Luke to be angry with you, for my fault" says Rory with concern.  
  
"Who say is for you?" asks Jess with a smirk and looking curiously at her.  
  
"You are leaving with me!" says Rory embarrassed with a small giggle.  
  
"You could say, 'that's a crazy man that is following me'" says Jess chuckling.  
  
"Stop!" says Rory almost in a laugh, people turn to see what was happening.  
  
"Rory, sh! People are staring at us" says Jess sarcastically looking as the people turn in their places. "C'mon, let's go out of here" says opening the door and sustaining it, for Rory to go outside.  
  
"But, Luke!" remembers Rory.  
  
"Luke, I'm taking a break!" announces Jess.  
  
"What?!" asks Luke, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"See yah!" says Jess, while he pushes Rory out of the dinner.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Rory complains standing out of Luke's and by the side of Jess, with a grimace of dislike.  
  
"C'mon Rory, don't get angry, Luke told me that I could take a break when I'll finish my work at the dinner, so that was what I am doing" says Jess looking at her and then pointing the street with his head.  
  
"Ok" sighs "let's go" says Rory, walking towards her house, and when she saw that Jess wasn't following her, she asks "Where are you going?"  
  
"I want to buy a box of cigarettes" says Jess turning to face her and pointing the store that is near of them.  
  
"But, where... why?" says Rory with a worried tone, she doesn't want that Dean could see her with Jess, not after last night.  
  
"Because I want to smoke a cigarette, if you don't mind of course" says Jess looking curiously at her expression.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke, is bad for your health" says Rory nervously looking careful around her.  
  
"Ok, I think I could survive without a smoke" says Jess trying to find the cause of her worries and then suspecting something he says "Anyway I want to buy an ice cream or chips, do you like chips?"  
  
"No! I meant yes, but I think that I have..."begins Rory trying to act normal, but she couldn't finish because Jess interrupts her saying:  
  
"Rory, what's the matter?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" asks Rory trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I'm talking about you acting like if your life depends of enter or not to that store with me" says Jess sarcastically.  
  
"That's not true!" tries Rory looking at him. "It's only that..."  
  
"Only what?" asks Jess smirking "Is it for the bag boy? Because we are not doing something wrong we are going to buy food, if he knows what food is."  
  
"Jess, is not that" says Rory sighing "It's just that I don't want to have another fight with Dean, not after yesterday."  
  
Jess looks at her with that seems hurt in his eyes, but when he speaks, the hurt isn't there.  
  
"Huh, ok" says beginning to walk towards the dinner.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing?" says Rory walking behind him.  
  
"Walking" responds simply.  
  
"To where?" asks a very confuses Rory.  
  
"Dinner, I have a lot of work to do"  
  
"But, you said you're taking a break" says Rory feeling a little disappointed, and a little mad at her for said what she said.  
  
"Well, time is over" says Jess with nonchalant in his voice.  
  
"Jess, stop!" says Rory, stopping and waiting for him to does the same. "Don't go away like that, please; we are friends, right?"  
  
"Huh, kind of" says Jess stopping and turning to face her.  
  
"Dean asked me to stop seeing you" she says suddenly.  
  
"What?" he asks confused.  
  
"He doesn't want that we spend time together, he doesn't like it, he's jealous or something like that."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"But I don't want to do that, and I am not going to do that" says Rory looking directly at his eyes "Because, we are friends right? And he doesn't have anything to worry about"  
  
"Yeah, we are friends" says Jess looking disappointed at her.  
  
"And like a friend I'm asking you to don't ask me to enter that store, because I'm very sure that he'll begin to yell and he will get angry, and I don't want anything like that to happen, so please, could we go to my house and after a while go to the bookstore?, it's all what I'm asking for."  
  
"He doesn't have to be like a jerk, if he trusts you..." begins Jess with a frowning face.  
  
"I know, but he's passing for a stage, it's ridiculous but I don't want to discusses this with him, I don't want a fight with him, not now please." Says Rory looking at him with beg in her eyes.  
  
"So, do you wanna me to stay?" asks Jess expectant at her.  
  
"Well, If you don't have to work at the dinner" says Rory kidding.  
  
"I think Luke could survive without me" says Jess beginning to walks by her side. "And then you know this town is crazy and they could do something bad to me if you are not here to protect me, remember? The crazy-townies- killers."  
  
"Stop it!" says Rory with a laugh "You need help, the crazy one here is you!"  
  
"Oh, Yeah? Asks to the man that is following us" says Jess pointing at their back.  
  
"Anybody is following us!" says Rory turning her head a little to see behind them "Someone is following us!" says incredulous.  
  
"See" says Jess walking a little faster.  
  
"This is crazy, all the time that I lived here, nobody follows nobody" says Rory with concern in her voice.  
  
"Well that was when Jess Mariano wasn't living here, sir" says Jess apparently very amused for the situation.  
  
"Why is he following us?!" asks Rory with worry in her words.  
  
"I don't know, do you wanna ask him?" says Jess with a sarcastic face.  
  
"Well, why not?" asks Rory like if it was the most normal to do.  
  
"We don't know if he is really following us" says Jess looking amuses "He can be a man that is walking towards his house or wherever he has to go"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I have an idea" says Jess suddenly taking her by her arm and beginning to walk them toward an alley that was at their left, and turning they wait to the man to pass, Jess in front of Rory, protecting her of any sight.  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Shh!" silences Jess "He's coming"  
  
"Alice!" yells the man "Alice, wait!" says to a woman that is walking out of a house at the other side of the street.  
  
"Oh, hey!" greets the woman "I was waiting for you, it is late..."  
  
"Huh, seems like he wasn't following us" says Jess with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, he would think that we were crazy" says Rory feeling embarrassed. "Oh, let's go out of here, I feel ridiculous, I wanna go to my house"  
  
"Ok" says Jess happy for what happened and turning to face her "C'mon, that was funny, admit it"  
  
"It was embarrassing!" says Rory with a small giggle.  
  
"Whatever you say" says Jess with a funny look "So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
Suddenly she feels how his arm begins to slip out of her arm, and rests by his side, that makes her feel most embarrassed than she had felt, how could she forgot his arm?  
  
"Oh, sorry" she says to equilibrate the situation, avoiding eye contact with him "It's ridiculous that we couldn't go to my home, I only live at 5 blocks!"  
  
"Well, you never know when things could change, and don't be so dramatic, it was funny, you have to admit it, girl."  
  
"Ok, Ok, I give up" says with a small smile "But can we really go now?"  
  
"Ok, we are near anyway" says Jess pointing and walking out of the alley.  
  
After like 5 min, they arrive to the Gilmore's porch, and after Rory had open the front door, they enter the house and walk towards the living room, where Jess takes sit and waits for Rory to do the same, but she keeps walking directly to the kitchen and then she enters her room. Jess was curios because he was expecting her to offer a soda or something to him, but after a sec, she comes back with a book in her hands.  
  
"Here" she says holding a red book and waiting for him to take it "It's the book you want to write on"  
  
"Oh, Ok" answers Jess taking it.  
  
"Do you wanna something to drink? My mom went for groceries yesterday and bought a lot of food, so you are a lucky man" says with a smile, looking at him.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know what luck was like until now!" says Jess with a sarcastic smile, but then when he saw the smile of Rory, he says "A drink will be nice"  
  
"Ok, so two sodas coming" says turning and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
When she came back, she had with her a big bag of chips, and a big recipient to put them, with the two cans of soda of course, when she putted all in the coffee table, Jess had a jeer smile in his face, when Rory looked at him, she saw his smile and interested in what he'll say, she asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" he says smiling more.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" asks Rory, knowing the true, and trying to retrain a smile.  
  
"I'm not smiling like nothing" defenses Jess with a smirk drew in his lips.  
  
"Huh, I don't believe you" says Rory sitting by his side, and pointing him with her small and tine finger she says "Tell me!"  
  
"Have nothing to tell" says Jess moving away in the sofa, with almost a laugh.  
  
"Ok, but if you don't tell me, you'll have to tell me something more!" says Rory now with a smile and looking happily at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asks Jess interested for the new challenge "And if I don't"  
  
"Well, you couldn't eat those chips" answers Rory seriously but at the same time containing a smile.  
  
"Oh, man, you know how to punish" says Jess smiling sarcastically. "Ok" says after a sec "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Really?" asks Rory surprises and waiting for his approval.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I want to eat, you know" says smiling for the surprise that Rory shows.  
  
"Wow, I was just kidding, but if you insist" begins Rory smiling, and then thoughtfully she asks "Had you been in love with someone?"  
  
Jess was caught by surprise; he was waiting for another kind of question, like what's your favorite author, or what's your favorite kind of music, your favorite book, but not that kind of question, seeing her, he thought for an answer before simply saying:  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"But, do you wanna be?" asks Rory with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, maybe some day" says Jess looking seriously and directly at her "If I find someone to fall for"  
  
Rory thinks for a moment about what he had said, she is wanting so much to be that someone, but opposite to say that, she stays there looking at him, waiting for something to happen, she knows that they are just friends, and she couldn't risk their friendship for some stupid act, she wants too much to be with him that she has feared of lose his company, and honestly she prefers be her friend and sees him every day than tells him and loses him forever, and in addition she has Dean, she couldn't do that to Dean, he is her boyfriend.  
  
When he sees her face full of concern and sadness, he doesn't know what to think, is she remembering something about Dean? If she does, he doesn't like it, Dean is a completely jerk, and maybe she is remembering something that hurts her, why he always has to yell and be like that to her? Feeling with the necessity to makes Rory smile, he says:  
  
"I guess I can eat something now" says attracting her attention, and looking her smile, makes him feel like if the world was Ok again.  
  
"Well, I think that now you can take all that you want" says with fun in her eyes. "Oh yeah?" he asks feeling more comfortable for the change of subject "All what I want?" asks with a knowing smile and raising an eyebrow. When Rory realizes what he meant, she feels her cheeks burn; he would given double sense to her words.  
  
"Well, almost all" she says trying to act normal and trying to hide her face to him, but happiness win and makes her smile.

-

**A/N:** Review!!! =D 


	4. Wondering

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 4:** Wondering.

**Summary:** I'm just beginning with this story and I really don't know which way it will go, I only know that is sometime between the arrival of Jess to Stars' Hollow, and the break up of Rory and Dean, so enjoy what I have and Review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to be anything to do with the original history, so please don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long, I had been busy with school, I already had it wrote but I had to pass it to Word, so please forgive me, and here is the next chapter, I want to say thanks for your reviews, I love them!!!, they make me so happy, I'm glad that all you guys are interested on this!! =D and please be patient with the grammar mistakes, I tried to do my best, and the mistakes in the previous chapters had been corrected, thanks to Elizabeth, but here I tried to do it by myself so please let me know how it was, if you like it or if you don't, I wasn't sure if it was to be present or past tense, but I think it was fine, well I'm blabbing, sorry, so please forgive me, read, enjoy and review!!!! **Miriam =) **

-

After a while they just sat there looking occasionally at each other. Rory had taken off a book of her collection, one that remembered her pretty much of him. She had rested her back on the arm of the couch with her legs curled in front of her, she could say that they were sitting there making company to each other and enjoining the calm; Rory could see the pacific expression that Jess had in his face, almost like if he was thinking for the perfect words to write in the book. She liked to think that he was trying to write down a secret message for her and that he was waiting for her to find out the meaning of his words; it was a nice thought.  
  
Rory unconsciously looked at the spot where he was sitting, and a little smile appeared in her face when she saw that he was still submerged writing in the book; feeling her gaze he looked up and smirked when he saw her looking at him with a sweet and amused smile, she really looked nice.  
  
"What looks so funny?" asked Jess returning his gaze to the words that was finishing to write.  
  
"You," answered Rory smiling and closing her book "You should see how cute you look when you have a book with you."  
  
"Cute?" he asked raising an eyebrow, looking curiously at her.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory with a smile "Give the guy a book and you'll make him; you know books are really your thing."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" and yours not?" asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, of course it is, but I can't see my face when I read, so there is no way that I could make fun of me, but for my relief I have you here and until I can see my face I will see your."  
  
"Huh, glad to help you." Said, looking at her and then returning his gaze at the book. "You know, you look cute too, when you are reading, so concentrated on the words."  
  
Rory looked up at him for any sign of a smirk, but she couldn't find one, all she could see was his face looking determinately at the words in front of him; suddenly she felt how a smile began to draw in her lips.  
  
"Thanks." she said still looking at him.  
  
"Anytime." he said turning his head and smiling with an authentically smile.  
  
After that she was trying too hard to kept him out of her mind, she was feeling the necessity of been closer to him. She mentally regretted the fact that she had decided to sit the most far away that she could, in an attempt to stop her of doing something stupid. She didn't want to have any troubles with her feelings and with Dean; but actually she was having problems.  
  
Sighing she sat straight and waited for him to react, seeing that he was doing the same, she got up and began to walked toward the kitchen; Jess noticed that and he followed her with his gaze, he stood up and walked behind her, but when he arrived the kitchen he was surprised when he didn't see her in there, but when he turned to leave he saw her in her room, apparently she was searching something in her bag.  
  
He stared at her with curiosity no saying a word, he wanted to know what she was going to do next, and when she turned to leave she was surprised of saw him in the doorframe; she couldn't help but give a small jump while she walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Jess, you scared me!" Said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to," he said with a smirk and amused in his eyes. "I supposed that you were going to the kitchen."  
  
"It's okay, you just surprised me." Said, walking towards the table and smiling sweetly at him. "Do you want another drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Jess, sitting by the table. "I just want to give you this."  
  
Jess was holding a book and immediately a smile lit up her face. He finished! It was logical since the book only had 80 or 90 pages, and they had been in her house about an hour and a half, she was glad that he could give her the opportunity of swam in his thoughts.  
  
Jess was amused by her reaction, he didn't know that she cared so much about what he could write on a book; that made him felt like if he had a chance to be with her or like if she really cared about what he thought, and that made him smile.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Rory excited. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome," said, at the same time that he saw her passing her fingertips for the sheets of the book. "We can go to the bookstore if you want."  
  
"Yes, please," said with a big smile. "I almost forget it; I want to give you something."  
  
"You don't have to." said, amused by her words.  
  
"I know, but I want to. Besides I was planning this since days ago." Said, standing up and walking to reach the pot of coffee, while she tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Really?" asked Jess smirking, and thinking about something, he said waiting for her reaction. "Well, I didn't know that you have a crush for me."  
  
"I don't have a crush for you!" she said, embarrassed and trying to defend herself, but didn't help the fact that her cheeks began to turn in a very brightening red.  
  
Jess chuckled when he saw her face; she could feel ashamed for things like this; that made her seen so innocent.  
  
"Relax, just kidding." Said, while he tried to met her eyes. "So, do you wanna go to the bookstore?"  
  
"Sure, let's go," said, leaving the pot of coffee in the counter and trying to avoid his eyes. "But don't expect that I give you something, not after what you said."  
  
"Your words are hurting me!" said with a smirk and putting his left hand on her chest.  
  
"You are annoying, you know?" said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure until you said it to me." He said, walking behind her while they approached the living room. "Do you wanna help for clean it?"  
  
"No, I'm doing it later."  
  
"Ok." said Jess taking his jacket and beginning to walk towards the door. "So..."  
  
"Give me a minute." Said, leaving the room and giving a small smile to Jess.  
  
Jess waited in the living room and after a moment, she was there again; she went to take another sweater, a blue one, it looked nice on her, it kind of adjust more to her body, and combined softly with her eyes.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go." Said Rory walking cheerfully towards the door and opened it for Jess; when he walked out, she closed it behind of her.  
  
They were walking in silence, Jess with his hands in his pockets and Rory with her hands in front of her. Suddenly Rory broke the silence when she remembered the dance that they were going to have the next day; she was wondering if Jess had planned to assist, so she asked him:  
  
"Are you going to the party tomorrow night?" her voice sounded anxious.  
  
Jess hadn't consider the idea, he thought that with Lorelai there, it was very improbable that she wanted him to go to the party, and then he didn't have anybody to go with, so he said:  
  
"I don't know, you know that I'm not the kind of person that go to festivals and that stuffs."  
  
"But, you have to go!" said almost begging, she wanted Jess to be there. "All Stars Hollow is going to be there."  
  
"So...?" said Jess confused by her tone of voice.  
  
"So, it is a party, people go to the parties." said Rory trying to explain herself becoming excited.  
  
"Well, this man not." Said Jess, wanting to saw what more she would say.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Jess! You have to go, I want you to go" said beginning to walk faster and turning more desperate.  
  
"But why?" he asked now more confused by the way things are turning. "It's a party, it's not a big deal, and anybody is going to miss me."  
  
"Don't say that, of course we're going to miss you, it's a party, the party needs you!" said Rory desperately, why was she acting like this? "You have to go; I'm asking you to go."  
  
"Why I have to go, if you are going to be with Dean? All the people there are going to look at me like if I was planning to burn something." Said, trying to find the logical side of the situation. "Besides I'm sure Lorelai will be happy if she don't see me there."  
  
"Jess, of course she wants you to be there, she wants all Stars Hollow to be there, please I'm asking you, we could make you some company, you don't have to be alone." Said Rory in an attempt to convince him, she didn't know what more she could say, she wanted him to go.  
  
"But you are going to be with Dean,"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And Dean is your boyfriend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, please explain me, you know that Dean and me are not the best friends."  
  
"I know!" said more desperately, how could she let him know, that she wanted him to go, to be there?!  
  
"So, why I have to be there if I can take advantage and go to the liquor store and steal some vines?"  
  
"Because I want you to go, don't you understand that I wanna be with you?!"  
  
Rory was shocked for what she said; she didn't want to say that, the words just slip out of her mouth before she could think about what she was saying. She began to fell embarrassed, thanks God that they were outside of the bookstore.  
  
Jess didn't believe what she had said, did he heard it right? Did she said that she wanna be with him? He didn't know what to say, she had taken him completely by surprise, and when he tried to say something she was already opening the door of the bookstore and leaving him alone in the street.  
  
Rory promptly began to walked towards the last shelves of books, trying to hide her from Jess, she felt embarrassed, why did she had to open her big mouth? She still was with Dean! How could she say that?! She was giving him false hopes, or she really meant it? She didn't have the answers but she was feeling more and more confused, she had to think about Dean, How will he feel, if he knows what she said to Jess?! Suddenly she began to panicked, what did Jess would think about her? Oh, man! Why did she have to be so stupid?  
  
Jess was still confused by her words and when he entered the bookstore he could see Rory walking towards the back of the store, he could see that she looked nervous and almost desperately; suddenly the thought that maybe she didn't mean it began to appear in the front of his mind, maybe she just said that because she didn't know what more to say, and then she was still with Dean, he didn't have to overreacted, and seeing her like that, made him thought that maybe he was right, and that she didn't mean it, they were just friends, probably she needed someone to be with her in case that something happened, but something like what? It's a party, friends want to be with their friends in a party, it is common between people, isn't it?  
  
Seeing her closer he saw that she was trying to act normal, so he did that too; he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, so he walked the most casually that he could and standing behind her, he said:  
  
"Hey, did you found something you like?" said now standing by her side, and beginning to walk at the books in front of him. "Because I think I saw some interesting things over there."  
  
Rory jumped at the sound of his voice, she was expecting that he could leave her alone, Damn bookcases!  
  
"Not yet, I was just seeing." Was her short answer, she tried to calm her down and act the most normal possible. "I think I will go to see."  
  
"Do you want some company?" asked Jess waiting for her approval; if she wanted to be alone he will respect that, maybe she had something to think about.  
  
"You don't have to; if you want you could check over here." She tried to sound the most casually that she could, but Jess still notice that.  
  
Jess nodded and said. "Ok, good luck." And waiting for her to leave, he began to pass his hands by the covers of the books that he had been looking.  
  
"Where are the books you said?" asked Rory timidly.  
  
Jess smile at her question, she still care about his opinions in books, he looked at her and saw that she was blushing, that made him smirked.  
  
"They are in the front shelf, in the first one on the left corner." He answered.  
  
"Thanks." Was her shyly answer.  
  
When she was almost gone he quickly asked:  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Rory looked up at him and in his eyes she could see worry and a bit of hurt, bur this last was almost vanished.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said meeting his eyes for a second, and smiling sweetly at him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Jess nodded and Rory began to walk towards the front shelves.  
  
Rory was walking between the aisles and when she approach the spot that Jess had indicated her, she began to check out the books.  
  
After like twenty minutes Rory had checked almost all the books that were in her sight, she was trying so hard to keep Jess out of her mind, but she couldn't, she felt so nervous and she didn't know what Jess was thinking about her. Maybe if she tells him that she really cares about him and that she wanna be with him but only like a friend, he'll understand, because he knew that she's still with Dean, and he knew that she loved him, at least that was what she wanted to believe.  
  
Suddenly she remembered the book that she wanted him to have, it was one that remembered her pretty much of him, also it was a nice story full of all kind of feelings, it was a very intense story, you could find of all in it, love, anger, revenge, and she thought that one of the characters seems much like him. She liked to think that was kind of their situation, their love story, well they didn't have any love story, but still it was nice and maybe if he was enough smart, he could figure out what she really was trying to say, he would have to wait until the end of the book, when the two characters that remind her of them, were together and maybe he could realize.  
  
Determinately she began to search the book, although she still was a little embarrassed she wanted to give him the book, she had told him that she was going to give him something and that was what she was going to do.  
  
Jess was sitting in the floor reading a book, he was waiting for Rory, he didn't want to bother her right now, so he gave her time to think about what she wanted and waited for her to come back to him. Suddenly he heard footsteps and when he looked up, he saw that it was Rory, immediately a smile appeared in his face, a small one, just for let her know that he saw her. He waited for her to walk towards him and waited for her to say the first word.  
  
"Hey." said Rory, apparently a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey," answered Jess. "Did you find something good?"  
  
Jess could see that she looked nervous, and then he saw that she had a book in her hands.  
  
"Actually I have something for you." Said, sitting by his side and showing him the book in her hands. "It is Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte; it's a nice story, had you heard something about it?"  
  
"Kind of, but I never read it." He was trying to meet her eyes.  
  
"Well, now you can read it." Said, giving him a small smile and meeting briefly his eyes.  
  
She could see that he was confused; at least that was what she thought she saw, because the next moment she looked away.  
  
"Well, thanks, you didn't have to, but thanks anyway." Said, smiling a little and taking the book of her hands.  
  
He could see the title and a nice picture of a wood and a lady walking by it. Jess saw that her face began to relax and that she seemed more comfortable, so instead of mention their last conversation, he kept talking with a subject safer; books.  
  
"Hey, that remembers me that you have to see this, I found some really good books in first edition."  
  
"Really?" She asked, forgetting her worries as she saw Jess standing up and waiting for her to do the same.  
  
"Yep, I think you'll like it." Said, smiling for the fact that Rory was smiling again.  
  
Like 30 minutes later, both of them were walking out of the bookstore, both with a paper bag and some books inside. Rory had recovered her good mood, she felt good and was a little gratefull that Jess seemed to ignore their last talk, and for a moment she appreciate it, she had to think about what she was going to tell him, but still very inside of her heart, she didn't regret it, it was like if she didn't could wait for let him know that she want to be with him, that she enjoy his company; she looked at him and saw that he was acting like if nothing had happened, suddenly she wanted to explain him, but she wasn't sure of how he was going to take it.  
  
Jess saw her expression and decided to ask:  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Eh... nothing." Said, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Really?" asked, raising an eyebrow and knowing that she was lying.  
  
"Yeah." Was her weak attempt; seeing that he didn't buy it, she let escape a sigh and say. "Listen Jess, a while when I told you that I want you to go to the party, it was true, because I like hanging out with you, I like your company, and I really want you to go, because we are friends and friends...  
  
"Rory, it's ok." Jess interrupted her when he realized what she was trying to say.  
  
"But I don't want you to think that I don't care about you, because I do care about you and..." Rory was flustered.  
  
"You care about me?" was his surprised question; he had been trying to figure out that, and she just said it.  
  
"Well, of course I do care about you..." she began to feel uncomfortable, she didn't want him to think something different. "You don't?"  
  
"Care about me?" was his avoiding answer, he was smirking.  
  
"Jess, you know what I mean..." said Rory, and when she saw that he was smirking and that he wasn't going to answer her question, she said. "Oh, forget what I said."  
  
Jess was amused of her, she looked annoyed and before she could get angry, he answered with a sigh:  
  
"Yes, of course I do care about you, but don't tell anybody because it could harm my reputation."  
  
Rory smiled at his answer and she began to feel her cheeks, change of color; she had begun to think that maybe she wouldn't have asked him that question, but she was glad to heard from his mouth that he cares about her, and that makes her happy; looking at him and trying to meet his eyes, she said:  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jess smirked at her answer and at her faintly blush.  
  
"So do you wanna something to eat?"  
  
"Now?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Well, we already had breakfast at the dinner."  
  
"Correction, you had breakfast at the dinner, I didn't eat something, and it's like 3 o'clock."  
  
"Okay, what do you wanna eat?" asked Rory confused when she saw that they weren't walking to the dinner.  
  
"I was thinking about pizza, what do you think?" asked looking at her, he could see her confused face.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Was her answer, she liked the idea also she was beginning to starve.  
  
"Ok, pizza is."  
  
Jess was walking cheerfully a little faster than her, he seemed happy and a smirk was playing on his lips. Rory was trying to reach him; he noted that and waited for her to walks by his side.  
  
"You walk too fast," complained Rory. "I think I lost my left feet over there."  
  
Jess smirked at her words. "Don't worry, I could live with that."  
  
Rory laugh softly and after a second she said. "You know, I like you, you make me laugh."  
  
And with that she began to walk a little faster than him, leaving a smirking Jess behind her while she smiled sweetly at him.

-

****  
**A/N:** Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)


	5. Pizza' World

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 5:** Pizza' World

**Summary:** Rory is confused about her true feelings, she doesn't know what does she want and what is waiting for her, between the arrival of Jess to Stars' Hollow, and the break up of Rory with Dean, with the chapters, you'll se what is going to happen... so Review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to be anything to do with the original history, so please don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so glad that you're reading this, thank you so much for your reviews!! And thanks to the guys in the Lit Thread for read it, it makes me really happy that you like it!! And well I had free time to write this chapter, I promise next time it's not going to take me so long, so please REVIEW!! I need to know what do you think of this story, this chapter, if you like it or if you don't so don't forget to click that button with the word 'Go' in the there... Oh! and forgive me for the grammar mistakes! Ok, here is the next chapter... **Miriam =)**

-

Rory and Jess were sitting at a table waiting for their order, Jess thought that maybe they should go to the new place that was open only a week ago, the name of the place was 'Pizza' World', a really convenient name if we think about it; it was a nice place, inside the local we could see many rectangular tables distributed around Rory and Jess; in the bottom we could see a large counter, and behind it a door that seemed the entrance of the kitchen; on the left side of the counter, almost at the end, we could see the register, and in the wall behind the counter we'd see glasses of different sizes and a very weird collection of plates; sitting by the register, was a young man around the age of Jess and Rory, reading a magazine and answering the phone when it rang.  
  
Rory looked at the people around them; Jess was sitting in front of her, and both were sitting at the end of the rectangular table, between them were some napkins, a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of hot sauce. Rory was holding the number of their order between her fingers; in it she could read the number '20' and the guy behind the counter had announced the number '12' so they had plenty of time to talk while they waited for their pepperoni pizza, the problem was that since they returned of the counter and search for a place to sit, they were really quiet and neither of them tried to broke the silence by saying something, not even to say 'it's our order.'  
  
Trying to found something to say and fill the silence, Rory began to look around; the place was a little quiet, there was a couple of old mans to her right, and a little farther a man with a little kid; she turn to the left and like at three tables were a group of 5 girls talking and laughing between them, Rory was surprised to see that two, a black hair and a red hair, didn't stop looking at them, she first though that they were looking at her, she could remember them for Stars Hollow high, and she was sure they knew about her relationship with Dean, but then when the black hair told something to the red hair and she made a giggle, she knew that she wasn't who they were looking at, the girls were looking at Jess, of course, he was supposed to go to Stars Hollow high, and didn't occur to her that maybe he was a guy that made the girls sigh.  
  
A little jealous she looked at the group of girls that by the time realized that Rory was looking directly at them, casually Rory smile at the girls and then return her gaze to Jess, who didn't notice anything that had happened, and that was looking at a couple sitting at his left. Rory curious, turn her gaze at the point where he was looking, just in time for saw a man and a woman kissing, that made her feel a little uncomfortable, and made her wish she could kiss Jess just like that, sweetly and softly; letting escape a little sigh she returned her gaze at the number in her hands.  
  
Jess hearing her sigh, turn his eyes at her, and smiled when he saw her staring dreamy at the number that was rotating in the table in front of him. He couldn't help but smirked and was about to say something when a bunch of laughs interrupted him and made him turned to see who were laughing, when he saw the girls, he automatically rolled his eyes and said:  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What happen?" asked Rory confused, first looking at him and then at the girls that were giggling and whispering something between them.  
  
"See the girls sitting at the left?" asked leaning a little in the table and supporting his face with his right hand.  
  
"Y-yes," answered Rory uncertainly. "What about them?"  
  
"Idiots." Said Jess like it was a fact.  
  
"Why?" asked Rory, amused by his answer and by the look in his eyes. "What did they do?"  
  
"See the one with black hair, she is in my class, her name is Monica, she and her friends didn't stop laughing, it's annoying, and the girl with red hair, Rebecca, she thinks that 'J.W. Goethe' it's a weird loser singer of Rock, do you believe that?" asked, like if that was the worst offense that someone could do to a famous and such important author.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked teasing him, and looking that he was smiling, she adds. "Well, but they seems nice, I remember them of Stars Hollow high, although I never had class with them."  
  
"Nah, they're too far of being nice, always when I saw them, they are staring and laughing and whispering, it makes you feel sick." Said, taking the number of her fingers and beginning to play with it.  
  
Rory looked at him smirking, she wanted to know more about this girls; looking at their table she saw that they were glancing at them, and wanting to play along she said:  
  
"Well, I think I know why they're always staring." Said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Jess stop to play with the number, and with curiosity looked up at her smirking. "huh, really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And it is..." began Jess, waiting for a response.  
  
"I think it could make your life impossible." Said, leaning a little in the table.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" said confused. "What is it?"  
  
Rory laughed by his expression and was about to answer when the guy behind the counter said their number.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Said Rory, standing up, and walking toward the counter.  
  
"Rory..." began Jess, but Rory interrupted him.  
  
"I'll be right back." Said, turning and giving him a smile.  
  
"I'll help you." Said, giving up, and walking behind her, while the girls in the table looked at him in a very interesting way.  
  
Back at their table they began to eat their pizza; Jess had helped her with the pizza while Rory carried the sodas, "it's simpler for me." he said, when she tried to grab the box of pizza.  
  
Jess keep looking at her suspiciously, he wanted to know what she was talking about, and of course he wanted to joke with her, he wanted to have a good time with her, like if they were a couple. She seems like if she was having fun, he didn't want to bring Dean to the conversation, because he didn't want her to retract hanging with him today, she made too clear that she only wanted him like a friend, well at least it was what she'd meant to say, if it was true, he didn't know.  
  
But then again, she said that she wanted to be with him, she hadn't say something like that if she didn't mean it, it's just that maybe she was confused, but confused about what?, he had too clear what did he want, he wanted her. "So..." he said trying to return to the old subject.  
  
"So..." she replied knowing what he meant.  
  
"Why do they stare?" Jess asked biting his slice of pizza.  
  
Rory smiled softly again. "Oh, c'mon Jess, you know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No! I don't, it's for that I'm asking you!" he said, almost desperately, taking a sip of his soda.  
  
Rory locked eyes with him, and seeing that he was saying the true and that he looked confused, she sighed and then said.  
  
"Well, it'd to be with someone sitting in front of me." Rory said, taking another bit of pizza while she shrugged.  
  
"What?!" he asked in shock, biting his tongue for the impression. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think?" asked Rory smirking by his reaction.  
  
Jess looked at her, and then looked at the girls that still were watching them, more specifically him, and realizing what Rory meant, put his slice of pizza over his napkin and said shocking his head.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What?" she asked shocked, with a half smirk.  
  
"You're being delirious." He said, still shocking his face.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she said trying to defend herself. "What more they could be looking at?"  
  
"Well, maybe 'cause you're eating with a man that is not Dean, I know I'm such a hot guy but please it's just ridiculous." He said, with the most modest tone that he could.  
  
Rory laughed by his comment. "Well, you have to live with that," said joking with him. "It's the price you have to pay... but hey! They like you, and the girl with black hair seems really interested."  
  
Rory glanced at them, and when Jess turned his head to look discretely, Monica, the girl with black hair, elbowed a blonde girl at her side, and both girls giggled and looked dumbly at him; Rory just rolled her eyes.  
  
Jess saw the girls smile stupidly and turned irritated his head at Rory, who was already eating again. Jess keep eating and ignored the girls completely, he focused his mind on Rory that was just in front of him, he never had the opportunity to pass time alone with Rory, they always saw each other at the dinner, but it's nice hanging out with her, without Luke, without Lorelai, and most importantly, without Dean. He looked at her and saw that she seemed a little upset and more quiet, he thought that maybe she didn't like the girls, that maybe she was a little jealous. Taking another sip of his soda, he said.  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
"What?" she asked surprise by his suddenly answer.  
  
"Monica, the girls, I'm not interested." He said trying to meet her eyes while taking a bit of his pizza.  
  
"Oh." She answered still confused, and thinking something she said. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"What?" was his turn.  
  
"Why did you said you're not interested in them?" she downed her hand and rest it on the table.  
  
"Because I'm not, I'm interested in someone else, besides they're dumb, I told you that." He was trying to rest importance to the girls, he keep eating and looking at her for a reaction, but she only smile, it was a small smile but still warm.  
  
"Okay." She said shortly, taking another slice of pizza.  
  
Jess expected her to asked him who he was interest in, but she didn't say anything, she just sat there eating in silence, it kind of was killing him, didn't she want to know who he was interested in?, sighing he looked over the girls that were eating and chatting animatedly, he looked that the girl with black hair, Monica, was kind of pretty, he didn't know her a lot, but in class she always was a little quiet, and kind of smart, but that didn't matter, she wasn't the half of pretty and smart that was Rory, besides she and him shared the most valuable thing that two persons could share, and that was the books, they could have a smart and passionate conversation about a simple book, and he loved it about her, he loved do things like that with Rory. In his class anybody could make and smartass comment like him... that made him remember...  
  
"Oh, Jeez!" exclaimed Jess suddenly, he looked irritated and was trying to pass the last bit of pizza.  
  
"What?" asked Rory amused, almost jumping when Jess broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you have to said that Rory?" asked Jess, frowning and looking annoyed.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, more and more confused.  
  
"I just remember I have to do a freaking project for English, but hell I'm not going to do it."  
  
"What, w-hy not?" Rory didn't have a clue of what the hell he was talking about, what did homework have to do with pizza?  
  
"Because I have to do it with that freaks!" said leaning over the table and whispering, for Rory only listened him. "It's just a stupid report and we're supposed to make a presentation, but no way I'm going to do it with them."  
  
"Whit who?" asked Rory, although she had a good idea of whom he was speaking.  
  
"With the powerpuff girls!"  
  
"What?" asked, almost laughing. "c'mon Jess, they don't going to bit you." And looking that they were looking at them with curiosity she adds. "Well, maybe a little."  
  
"Oh, Rory please!" he said smiling and frowning at the same time. "Please, I'm eating here."  
  
Rory laughed stronger, and the people around them, turned and stared at them with annoyed faces, the girls at the left just looked at Rory like if she was a weird insect. Rory putted her hand in her month and tried the block the laugh. When she'd calmed down, she rest her hand in the table and looking smiling at him, and then she said.  
  
"Well Jess, I'm very curious for see how you're going to look when the project is ready, I mean are they going to do something with the books or are they going to do something with you?."  
  
"Rory, c'mon! stop mocking me, it isn't funny, are you conscientious that my life is in danger, I mean one they you have Jess, and the other you have nothing, just the rests of me."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic." Complained Rory. "When do you have to present the project?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't was in that class, I'd better things to do."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and then said. "How do you know you're doing it with them?"  
  
"Because they told me!" said trying to make Rory knew the terrible persons they were. "I was in my way to the dinner, and the three of them cornered me and tell me that I have to work with them in the English project, I don't even know what it is about, I just wanted to run away of them, they said something about when we are going to do it, but I'm not sure I don't listen what they said."  
  
"Well, try to remember when they told you, because you're going to do that project." Said, taking a last bit of her pizza and looking determinately at him.  
  
"Rory!" Jess protested.  
  
"Jess!" replied Rory, playing along with him.  
  
"I told you I'm not going to do it!"  
  
"Jess, please?" asked Rory supplicant, giving him a puppy look.  
  
"No!" said trying to look annoyed, but dying by the look Rory was giving him. "Oh, c'mon, don't be mean!" said Rory frowning. "At least, remember what day they said."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Jess!" warned Rory for the last time, she was beginning to become annoyed by his attitude.  
  
"Fine," he said sighing and giving up, "I don't know, they say something like Sunday, Tuesday or Thursday."  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to ask them." Said Rory, finishing her pizza and taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Fine." He said raising his hands for let her know she won.  
  
Rory smiled; she also didn't like the idea of Jess doing his homework with the powerpuff girls, but she thought that was important for Jess, to do that project, it was his homework, it was part of his grades! Trying to light up the mood, she thought of something to say.  
  
"Okay, for being such a good boy, I'm going to let you take the last slice of pizza!"  
  
"Oh, what generous of you!" said Jess smirking. "It's not enough."  
  
"Of course it is!" complained Rory.  
  
"Nope, I'm still mad at you." Jess said shocking his face, and smirking by her thoughtfully expression.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!"  
  
"Nope, is still not better."  
  
After a briefly moment, in which Rory was thinking about something she sighed and finally said.  
  
"Fine, here it goes, you tell them to go to the dinner for doing the project there, I could go there, drink coffee, eat something and watch over you to prevent that they eat you or something, besides if you guys are going to do it there, you don't have to worry about anything, it's a public place and there's a lot of people to watch."  
  
"You have to sit with me."  
  
"What?" she asked confused, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You have to sit in the table where we're going to work and stay with me, I'm not going to let me something happen and you're going to have to sit there with me and pay the consequences of all this, because it is your fault Miss Gilmore."  
  
"What?! No! I can't do that, they could get angry, I don't have to do nothing with the team, they'll think that I'm..."  
  
"Take it or leave it!" he said interrumpting her and smirking, giving his last offer.  
  
She sighed. "Fine, but you have to ask them which day, and tell them to do it in the dinner, other way I don't go." said Rory, pointing him with her index finger.  
  
"Fine." He frowned.  
  
"Fine." She replied.  
  
After a moment, both of them looked at each other and smiled at the same time.

-

**A/N:** Please!! ! Click the button and **REVIEW!!!!** =D 


	6. Talking with the girls

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 6:** Talking with the girls.

**Summary:** This story is sometime between the arrival of Jess to Stars Hollow and the break up of Rory with Dean, there are also some difficulties, and I think it's completely different from the program, although it's not an AU, so please read it I'm not very good with the summaries!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls, they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to do anything with the original story so please don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I know that I'd promised that I'll be updating this soon, but I had a few problems with my computer and with the internet so It had to wait, but now here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it, it's kind of chacachacan... so please REVIEW!! And tell me what you think about it, if you like it or if you don't, or if you only want to tell me you're reading this, it's really appreciate!! So don't forget to click that button with the word 'Go' in there... Ok, here is the new chapter...!! (Oh, and don't pay attention to the grammar mistakes! =P)

**Miriam =)**

To Smile1

-

They finished to eat and were just sitting reposing; Rory tried to change their deal, but Jess didn't let her change it, so they just sat there talking.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Rory suddenly aware of the fact that she'd passed the most part of the day with Jess.  
  
"Mm, I don't know... 4:30?" he answered looking at the clock behind the counter. "Why? Do you have something to do?"  
  
"No, not yet." Answered Rory, she'd promised Lorelai a movie night, but she still had plenty of time until then. "I just wanted to know the hour."  
  
"Oh, Okay." He said smiling at her, he didn't want her to go just yet, he was enjoining her, her smile, her laugh, and of course her fantastic blue eyes. "So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Jess trying to make her forget her previous agreement.  
  
"Well, you're suppose to ask some girls about an assignment, remember?" replied Rory raising an eyebrow, and knowing that he was trying to change what they'd agreed.  
  
"Huh? What assignment?" he asked, feigned innocence.  
  
"Jess!" accused Rory. 

"I know, I know! I just wanted to piss you off! God Rory, you don't even forgot a word I told you, do you?"

"Only when you're being mean." Answered Rory, and that was the true; she always was expectantly about whatever he say, she liked to hear what does he think, what does he feel, this last very specially because it wasn't very common for Jess to talk about his feelings with someone, so when he has something to say, she listen. "C'mon Jess, asked them and then we can go."

"Rory..." he wasn't going to give up so fast.

"Please... I want to go... we have to ask them before they go, if not we'll have to find them."

"We?" Jess was surprised by the 'we' part, it sounds very nice.

"You know what I mean! Unless you want to do it all by yourself..." she asked, very sure that he was going to accept.

"No way missy, you're stuck in this!" he said shocking his head and looking at Rory with a 'Sorry miss' smile.

"Okay, then let's go!" she said standing up and beginning to walk around the table at Jess' side of the table.

"Now?" he asked confused, it was very fast, he wasn't prepared!

"Yep, it's time; c'mon you're beginning to annoy me." She said taking his arm and pulling him up. "Don't be coward!"

"I'm not coward, I'm very brave!" Jess said, now standing and taking aback by her comment.

"Then prove it, you can do it, walk!" Rory said, putting her hands in his shoulders and beginning to push him toward the girls.

Jess wasn't doing simpler her job, he was the enough strong for stop if he want to, and he definitely didn't want to walk, he liked the feeling of Rory's hands in him, so gentles and smalls, they were touching him carefully. Of course he wasn't going to let her go very fast.

"Jess... please..." said Rory trying to move him, she was getting tired.

"Yeah Rory?" asked Jess, he was enjoying it a lot.

"Please move!" replied Rory, trying to push him again. "You're making the people stare."

"Me?" he asked still didn't walking, he turned his head a little to catch sight of Rory.

"Yes, you! Look around, people are staring at us." Rory loosed a little her push.

People was looking at them with amused eyes, they thought they made a sweet couple, almost all of them, the girls at the table looked at both with bad eyes, mostly at Rory... what does that insect think is doing with such a hot guy?!

"Oh, I don't care; I'm having a lot of fun from here."

"Jess wait!" said Rory suddenly, he was resting his weight in Rory and she was having problem holding him. "You're too heavy, I can't with you..."

"Hmm?" he said feign that he hadn't listened her.

"Okay, now I'll let you fall." She said removing her hands off Jess, and moving quickly aside.

He'd been taking a little by surprise but he react quickly so he didn't fall.

"Hey! I was going to fall! I can't believe you were going to let me fall." Said Jess, turning around and facing a very laughing Rory, she'd found it very amusing.

"I'm sorry, but you were being annoying, and don't complain it was very funny." Said Rory while walking at him and standing by his side with a candid smile.

"Okay, Okay, just because of that I let you go, if not you'll be paying the consequences." Jess said, looking at her with a smirk in his lips.

"Oh, really?" asked Rory playfully.

"Really."

"And what would have been it?" asked Rory with curiosity; they were standing in the middle of the restaurant, close of their table, they'd forget where they were, and what were they suppose to be doing.

"Well, I would make you hang out a completely day with me." Said Jess smiling an 'I'm such a flirter guy' smile.

"But, that is not a punishment." Replied Rory, confused by his words.

"I never said it'd be a punishment."

"Oh." Said Rory realizing what did he mean, and blushing furiously, why he had to say that?!

Jess smiled at her, he loved when he could make her blush, she looked beautiful and innocent, that made him feel he had an effect on her, whatever it was, and it was a pleasant way to show it. Suddenly he was aware that people were staring at them, he looked around and didn't found anyone he knew; at least they weren't going to talk about 'Rory Gilmore was with that pathetic boy... the one who always is in problems...' and if they did, it wasn't their business, they could pass time with each other if they wanted, it's not a big deal, right?

"I think we probably should be going..." began Jess, standing uncomfortable by the looks on them.

"Yeah, me too." Answered Rory, beginning to walk toward the exit, which was in the way of the girl's table. "Oh, that remembers me..." Rory turned her head toward Jess, and pointed to the girls that were looking expectantly at them.

They were waiting for something to happen, maybe they could say hi to Jess, and if it was a miracle he could say hi in back, he always was an unspoken guy, he was very quite but he was a hot, sexy guy, with impressive brown eyes. The powerpuff girls had almost died when they knew Jess was in their team, they had tried to explain him about it, but he was walking pretty fast and he was gone quickly, maybe now they could say something to him. Seeing that Jess and Rory were walking toward them, they began to giggle and elbowed one to other. Rory rolled her eyes when she saw it, and whispering to Jess, she said.

"Ladies and gentleman, the crowd goes wild!"

"Stop it!" Jess complained whispering back, they were almost there when he said it, and soon they were a few steps away from their table.

Five girls where shocked when Jess and Rory stopped in front of them.

"Hi," said Rory, greeting the girls, all of them stared at her with indifference, and neither of them said hi in back.

Jess sensing tension was quickly broking the silence with a "Hey," that was promptly answered by the five of them, with an extra charming smile, thing that made Rory rolled her eyes and looked away, Jess found it very interesting and amusing.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked the girl with red hair.

"Do you want to sit?" asked the girl with blonde hair.

"Who is she?" asked a third one. All of them seemed very interested in the answers, especially about finding who Rory was, but Jess wasn't the type of guy that was very chatty so he cut them all, and was directly to the main topic.

"Listen, I just want to know when we're going to do that project."

"In Tuesday," answered the girl with black hair, Monica, that had been silent since the time Jess and Rory arrive at their table; Rory turned her face to see the girl and didn't like when she saw that the girl was looking at Jess timidly and blushing a little, why was she blushing?! "We were thinking about meeting at my place..."

'No way!' thought Rory, Jess has to say it, 'c'mon Jess!'

"I was thinking about doing it in the dinner..." said Jess distract by Rory who was fidgeting with her blouse, she seemed very anxious.

"Oh, I don't know..." replied Monica, looking at the other girls for an approval.

"You should do it in the dinner, the food is great and the coffee is the greatest coffee in Stars Hollow, and there's plenty of space, you could use a few tables in a corner, and..." Rory was talking very fast, almost in one breath, Jess was surprise for her intervention, she'd seemed pretty annoy to talk to them, and now she was talking and trying to convince the girls to work in the dinner, was it for...?

"Who are you?" asked abruptly the red hair, interrupting Rory in her speech, and Jess in his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Rory, I'm..."

"So... where is it going to be?" asked Jess interrupting Rory, he didn't want them to ask Rory something like 'Are you Jess girlfriend?' or 'I'm Rory a friend of Jess', no Sir, he was afraid of his life, it's better have them in the doubt than knowing all about their lives.

"You seem familiar..." said a girl with big head to Rory, all of them were now more interested in Rory than Jess; gossip was their priority, first than boys.

"Yeah... are you in Stars Hollow high?" asked a fifth girl, she was the thinner of the five.

"No, I used to go, but I..." began Rory trying to explain it but anybody let her finish her sentences. Jess seemed annoyed.

"I think I remember you..." said the girl with blonde hair.

"I know, I know!" replied the girl with the big head. "You were in one of my classes; you were the freak that always did her homework and liked to read when any teacher asked you!"

"Oh, I think I remember you!" replied Rory talking just like the girl had talked. "You were the girl that always blocks my view to the blackboard! With such a big head is impossible to forget you, you know, it's such a shame that you have the biggest head that I always had seen and you have to be so dumb, it's just a big wasted of space, poor of you, is it heavy?"

Of Jess mouth escaped a big laugh that shocked the girls; the five of them were still processing what Rory had said, the girl with the big head, just raised her eyebrow and open her mouth in disgusted, all of them were offended, Rory just smile triumphantly and was surprised by Jess reaction, she never has listened him laugh with such an intensity and that was nice, talking for the last time, Rory said in the most girly way she could.

"Jess, can we go now please?"

"Of course," he answered her still smiling by what she had said. "See you in Tuesday at the dinner."

And walking toward Rory that was a little away from him, he whispered to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and her neck.

"For the effect."

Rory smiled by his action and with an "Okay." she putted her arms around his back, just like if they were a couple.

"But..." Monica, that had been very quiet, and didn't asked or say anything to Rory, had tried to change the things. She wanted it to be in her place, where they could be alone, her friends could help her, but he didn't give her time to say anything more and when she saw that Jess was putting his arm around Rory, she didn't like it, she knew that Rory was dating Dean Forest, she knew Dean by a common friend, so Jess is suppose to be free, unless that he liked her... but grr she hated her!  
  
Jess and Rory had walked out of the restaurant and both of them were laughing by the faces that were painting on the girls. Rory didn't even recognize the girl, she didn't remember her, but she wasn't going to let that some stupid, dumb girl, was insulting her, less in front of Jess!

They were still walking like a couple, Rory had her arm around his back, and Jess had his arm around her shoulders and neither of them seemed to realize, they seemed comfortable with each other and were so involved in their laughter's that didn't saw the people looking at them, not even Miss Patty, that first was curious for see who laughed with such an energy and then was shocked to see that the persons were Jess and Rory, and that wasn't all: they were holding each other like a couple!

Jess was the first to notice the proximity of her, he was leaning his arm around her head, he was touching Rory, he could feel her warm arm around his waist and felt her body leaned on him, her small head leaning on his shoulder..., he was sure she hadn't realized how close they were, but wasn't going to say a word, he was going to keep that way, he was a few inches taller than she, and he could rest his head on hers if he wanted to but he wasn't going to risk it, he was very pleased with the way they were walking. He could smell her sweet and fresh aroma, it was intoxicating.

Rory wasn't a bread of God; she soon felt the warm of his body, and the smell of his cologne. She felt right under his embrace, she felt very comfortable at his touch, she leaned her body on him, and rest lightly her head on his shoulder, Jess seemed like he didn't care, he shifted his arm around her shoulders making them more comfortable.

They were laughing, but soon they began to talk about what Rory had said to the girls. Rory had complained to Jess, accusing him for not letting her answered their questions, she could with them, she wasn't a little girl, and she had proved it!

"Okay, I'm sorry but they were making me sick, I told you, they talk too much, they always want to know what's going on in the life of the others."

"I know, but I could have made them stop, you know, I learned from the best." Said Rory playfully; they were walking along the street and were soon walking by the square.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked shifting his head for looked at Rory in her eyes.

"Yeah," answered Rory smiling and looking directly at him, she began to focus in his eyes, and began to feel the proximity of their faces.

"And who is it?" asked Jess lost in the essence of her, her lips seemed so sweets and soft.

"My mother," said Rory almost in a whisper, she felt his breath closer and closer, their lips were separated just by a few inches when something happened that made them jumped in different ways...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

-

** A/N:** So?? Sorry it took me so long! I don't have internet, but next chapter is alredy write, so give me that reviews and tell me what do you think?? I know it's kind of 'what now?', but please trust me I want it to be a good story, and I need your feedback to tell me what you think...!! Oh, and tell me who do you think it is! So please, please, send me a review!! =) I'll dedicate you a chapter!!! :P

Miriam =)


	7. Gone and Returned

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 7:** Gone and returned.

**Summary:** This story is sometime between the arrival of Jess to Stars Hollow and the break up of Rory with Dean, there are also some difficulties, and I think it's completely different from the program, although it's not an AU, so please read it! I'm not very good with the summaries!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls; they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to do anything with the original story so please don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** Hey guys! I already had this chapter written, so I was just waiting for reviews, I hope it didn't take me too long to update, but I'm still having problems with the internet so, please be patient with the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! Trust me it's going to be fine!!

Ps. Please don't mind the grammar mistakes, they're mean! ;)

**Miriam ) **

**-**

****

Someone grabbed Jess by his shoulders and made him turned around punching the left side of his face, thing that made him lost his balance and took a few steps aside. Jess was going to reply when Rory stopped him putting her arm on his, Jess looked up at her but she wasn't looking back, she was looking at the person in front of them.

"Dean!" said Rory immediately after Dean punched Jess, she was thinking frenetically trying to find an excuse for what she had almost done. How could he punch Jess?! What she was going to do?! How could she?! She had a boyfriend for God sake! "Why did you do that?!"

"WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I DID THAT?! YOU HAVE ME LIKE AN IDIOT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME AND BUY A STUPID TUX FOR THE FREAKING PARTY!"

"Oh Dean, I completely forgot!" Rory was trying desperately to explain herself and she didn't know what to do with the bags of books in her hands. That was the evidence!

"BULLSHIT! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" Dean said while pointing with his finger at Rory. "MISS PATTY SAW YOU! SHE CAME TO ME TO GIVE ME HER SORRYS AND TO TELL ME THE SURPRISING NEW THAT WE WEREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE, THAT YOU WERE WITH JESS! BUT FUNNY 'CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WE'D BROKEN UP!"

"Dean! I can explain! Is not what you think! They're wrong...!"

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN?!" said Dean exasperatedly, walking to face her. "CRAP RORY, DON'T LIE! I SAW YOU WERE GOING TO KISS HIM!"

Rory remained silent.

"SEE!" said Dean moving his hands frenetically while he took a couple of steps back.

Again silence.

"WHY RORY?! WHY?!" asked Dean walking in circles. "I TRUESTED YOU! THE DAMN HELL I DO!"

"I'm so sorry Dean..." said Rory trying to calm him down, she was an idiot! She had a wonderful boyfriend and she just dumped it all!

"NO RORY! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO!" said stopping and looking directly at her. "ME BEING STUPID AND NAÏVE WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUR HOUSE WHILE YOU'RE HERE WALKING AND HOLDING EACH OTHER AROUND TOWN!"

"Man, she can explain you..." said Jess that until then had been watching them argue, he still wanted to punch Dean but was more interested to know what was going to happen next, he didn't understand why he said that, he was mentally regretting it, he wanted to be with the girl!

But it was too difficult seeing Rory like that, so hurt.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DARE TO SAY A WORD!" replied Dean angry, and Jess remained silent for the sake of the two.

"Please, Dean just listen to me," said Rory trying to hold his hand, but he moved it pretty quickly.

"No, Rory..." he said calming down a little. "You don't have to say anything, it's over, it's over since the day you preferred him than me."

"Dean..." said Rory trying to suppress the tears that wanted to fall down from her eyes. "Please,"

"Goodbye Rory, have a good life." And with that he was gone.

Rory stood there watching him walked away; he wasn't going to return, at least to her. How could she?! She'd let go a good boyfriend, a sweet and caring boyfriend, and then she turned around and found Jess, he was very different of Dean, but she knew he was the same sweet and caring when he want to be, she knew she liked him, but did he? She suddenly began to think about her mom and about what so many times Dean had told her, 'you're just another conquest to him... he is going to hurt you' she now felt like an idiot, what if they were right, what if he was just playing with her? She let him touch her heart; she let him do whatever he wanted! But then, she thought about it, it wasn't what he wanted, it was what she wanted! He never made her do anything she didn't want to, they only were friendly with each other in a flirting way, but it wasn't in purpose, it was natural!

Jess watching her like that, wanted to do or say something, but he didn't know what was good to say or how he was supposed to act, so he decided to go for the simpler way.

"Are you okay?"

Rory thought about it, was she okay? No, she wasn't, she felt terrible and so confused. She shocked her head in a negative answer, never meeting his eyes; she felt the tears in the border of her eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked again, what he was supposed to say?! I'm happy that your boyfriend is now your ex-boyfriend?!

"Yeah," she answered still looking at the ground, she didn't feel like talking, what was she doing still there? Why didn't she run away from the people staring at her? She needed to get out of there and quickly! She needed her mom... her mom! What was she going to say?! Damn!

Jess saw her anxiousness and waiting the worst, he asked her quickly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" his voice sounded concerned.

"Whatever," she said shrugging and looking at the bag in her hands while she began to walk out of the square, where all had happened.

Jess reacted fast and began to walk by her side. People around restarted their previous assignments and continued with their jobs while they removed their eyes from Jess and Rory, that in seconds were walking out of the square and in direction of the Gilmore' house.

"I'm sorry," Jess said suddenly, he felt like the cause of that pain. Why didn't he let the girl alone?!

"Sorry for what? You weren't the one with the boyfriend." Said Rory with an 'It doesn't matter' tone.

"I know, but I shouldn't have been going between you two."

"It's okay, he was right, it was over since a long time, It's just...we didn't want to see it."

"So..., it's over...?" asked Jess for a last confirmation.

"Seems like that." Replied Rory, she was having a very difficult time trying to hold her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of Jess, she wasn't going to do that.

"Rory..."

But she couldn't hear the rest, because in that precise moment she couldn't hold the tears anymore and she cried, she cried for all that had happened, and Jess was shocked, she took him by surprise, he had never seen a girl cry! He had seen her mother a couple of times, but mostly the kind of cry when you pinched your finger with something, or when you cut and it hurts, but a girl crying for pain in her heart, never.

Rory had stopped walking and had putted her hands in her face covering it from Jess and the world. He could hear her sniffed and saw her body shacking lightly. He slowly began to reach for her and for the first time they were hugging, mostly Jess hugging Rory, because she was still covering her face with her hands; Jess putted softly his arms around her back, and made her rest her head in his chest while he removed sweetly her hands off her face and putted them around his waist. Now they were holding each other. Jess tightened his arms around Rory and with one hand began to caress her head and her hair; Rory had stopped crying and was sniffing softly.

Jess was impacted when she looked up at him for the first time since everything had happened. He couldn't describe her eyes; they were so beautiful and full of pain, and something more he didn't recognize, anyone had never looked at him with that in their eyes, what was that? Was it hate? No, it wasn't hate, he could tell when someone hated him, so, what was it? He didn't know but he was charmed by it, just looking at her, her cheeks pinks and wets, her lips red and sponges, her skin pale like marble; he couldn't sustain it anymore, he wanted to touch her face and say it. She needed to know before it was too late and Rory and Dean were together, again.

"Rory..."

"Yeah?" asked Rory keeping her eyes in his.

"I like you."

Rory was going to replied, when all of her doubts returned again, words of her mother and Dean played one and another time in her head, she wanted to say she liked him too, but the thought about the fact that she had just broken up with Dean didn't let her do it, he had been her first love, she had love him, she was sure of that, but then that love had just finished, and then there was Jess taking his place...

But it was too late for her, before she could do anything the terrible words that were hunting her escaped from her mouth, she didn't mean it.

"I don't."

Jess was taken aback, he'd thought she liked him too, and now this. "Oh." Was his short answer, he looked at the ground and removed his arms around Rory taking a step back, loosening her grip around him, he was hurt.

Rory wanted to hit her head very bad, why she always had to screw up everything? Why she had to be so stupid?! For once in her life, why didn't she do the right thing? She had hurt two persons in one day without counting her mother, but lately she had been very confused about what she wanted...

She desperately had tried to fix her words, but it was too late, he was quicker than her and soon he was saying bye.

"See you around, Rory." Said, walking out of the path of the Gilmore house.

"Jess..." but he was gone, just like Dean was gone, another person to the list of persons that had walked out of her life, and only because of her.

It was a quarter to six when she'd entered her house, her mom wasn't there, but there was a message in the answering machine, it was from her, she was letting Rory know that she was going to be a little late tonight and instead she was going to pick up the videos and carrying home a pizza. Rory just felt like crying again, it had been very comfortable being in Jess' arms and now just because she had the smart idea of open her mouth, she lost what she could have.

She threw the bag of books that they had bought that afternoon, and sitting on the couch she, again, began to cry and didn't stop until the time her mother arrived home, and she just stopped crying because she didn't had more tears in her eyes, she was exhausted.

Lorelai was concerned to find her daughter that way, she had carried home pizza and videos, and she was expecting to have a pretty happy night, but somewhat she found the opposite, and even worse that she had thought any love situation of her daughter could be, it was a girl with a two times broken heart.

She soon made Rory tell her what was going on, and Rory slowly but precisely told her everything, since Jess offering himself to hang out with her until the time they arrived her house and he told her he liked her. Lorelai sweetly and understanding that there was nothing more to do with the Dean situation, took her daughter in her arms and made her rest her head on her lap; she was going to be fine.

The rest of the night passed slowly, they ate some pizza and watched one of the three videos that Lorelai had bring home. Rory had calmed down a little an was thinking more reasonably; she found herself lying in her bed, it had being a lot of time since she went to bed, she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

Lorelai had understood about the Dean and Jess situation, she also comforted her daughter and told her that things where going to be okay, she wanted Rory to be happy, and if she was happy with Jess she was going to support her, no matter what she thought about him, just with the condition that if Rory had problems she could come to her. She wanted her daughter to count with her; she didn't want to be like her own mother when she was 16.

Rory was happy to have such a wonderful mother, but now she had other things to worry about, she had to fixed things with Jess! because she liked him, the damn hell she did! But he was hurt and it wasn't going to be too simple, she had to think, she had to tell him!

Rory turned her head to the clock she had in her desk, almost three o'clock, she was going to tell him now!

Rory was trying to figure out how she was going to make Jess hear her without waking Luke up. She was outside of Luke's dinner, and was walking by the street under Luke's window. She didn't want to knock at the door of the dinner, she didn't want to scared Luke; knocking at their window was the most effective way, she also had to remember the people that lived around and were sleeping, she didn't want to scared them, she had to be very quiet, but first she had to find a rock or something; ugh, it was more complicated that in the movies! She didn't know if Jess slept close to the window, so she wasn't going to wake Luke up by mistake, she didn't want to!

Like after five minutes of looking around, she finally found a little rock and tried to hit the window with it, but it didn't go too far, it was soon at her side. She took it again and this time, the rock had almost touched the frame of the window. The third time, she threw the little rock and she could hit the window, she was happy for it! But still didn't happen anything, tired she began to yell Jess name in a high whisper.

"Jess..." nothing happened.

"Jess..." again nothing.

"Wake up! You have to sleep like rock if you don't hear all the noise I'm doing!" again nothing.

She was beginning to look for another rock, when someone from the window called her.

"Rory...?" a sleepy voice asked.

Turning her head she found Luke looking at her while he tried to figure if it was her or not.

"Hey, Luke, sorry for waking you up..."

"Are you okay? Where is your mother?" asked Luke realizing that it was night and that Rory was knocking at his window. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry Luke; my mom is fine, I'm so sorry for waking you up like this, but... I want to talk with Jess..."

"Jess?"

"Yeah..."

"But it's like three in the morning..."

"I know Luke I'm very sorry, but I really need to talk with him..."

"Did he do something...? Did he hurt you?!" Luke was having problem to process her words, Rory wanted to speak with Jess at three in the morning? That kid was always a problem.

"No Luke, I'm okay, in fact I was the one who hurt him..., so, please can you wake him up...?"

"Fine..., wait a minute... he sleeps like rock..."

Luke disappeared from the window and soon there was a grumpy guy with messed hair and a sleepy face looking down at Rory, he looked adorable.

"Rory...?" Jess asked trying to understand what did Luke told him.

"Hey Jess... sorry for waking you up."

"What are you doing here...? It's three in the morning.... Is something wrong?" now he seemed very awake and looked at Rory with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just... I'm sorry I told you I didn't like you, that's a big lie, because I like you, I really like you, and I was just scared and I didn't know what to say, I hope you still want to hear it..."

"Rory it's three in the morning..."

"I know..."

"You came here at three in the morning to tell me that...?" asked Jess with a frown on his forehead.

"Yeah... "

"Why didn't you wait until the morning, I'll be completely awake, you know?"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that ... I wanted to tell you before it was too late..."

"Yeah, but It's too early..."

"Are you mad?" she interrupted him, Rory was trying to read his face, but it was too dark for see it.

"No, no, I'm just trying to understand what you're saying... but, I'm happy you're here, I really like you, too." He was leaning in the frame of the window and looking down at Rory, he was smiling, he was happy to hear she liked him; just a few hours earlier he had think that he didn't have any chance to be with Rory, but now he had.

Rory was smiling too, she had been afraid that he'll say he didn't like her anymore, or that he had changed his mind, but heard from his mouth that he still really liked her made her unimaginably happy. The last few hours, she'd been crying mostly because of Dean, but then when she accepted that she didn't love Dean anymore, her tears had been because of Jess, she'd made a mistake and now she had corrected it.

"Well, I think I should be going... my mom doesn't know that I'm here..." began Rory a little nervous, she didn't know what's going to happen next, she hadn't think about it.

"Yeah, I should probably go too... Luke is supposed to open the dinner in a couple of hours... so..."

"So... uhm... I'll go then..." she turned around and began to walk out to the street, 'say something, say something' she said to herself, she wanted to know what were they now, friends, a couple, what?

"Uhm, Rory?" said Jess when Rory began to walk away. He had to say something; he wanted to know what about them, were they together?

"Yeah?" said Rory turning around and looking up to the window; Jess looked like if he was going to fall, he was leaning a lot on the edge of the window.

"I'll see you at the dinner? A cup of coffee will be waiting for you..." his voice sounded anxious and nervous, this surprised Rory.

"Of course...I'll see you in a few hours... night, Jess." said Rory smiling warmly at him, and waving at him while she began to walk away.

"Good night, Rory." He said while watching her go, and when she was out of his sight, he returned to his bed with a big satisfied smile.

Luke, that had been listening all they'd said, was lying in his bed a little confused, wasn't Rory with Dean anymore? She liked Jess? Where's the world going to end? He was surprised to hear them saying that they liked each other, he didn't know that his nephew what's the kind of guy that liked girls like Rory, that made him happy; since Jess had arrived to Stars Hollow, he had been just problems, and now he had fall for Rory, the most polite and nice girl in town. Well, well, well, it'll be very interesting to see how everything was going to end.

Rory had walked to her house, and soon she was leaning through the window and lying on her bed, she was so happy! She'd lost two persons in one day, one was gone and the other had returned, and she was very happy with the person that had returned.

A/N: Hey! What do you think? Happy? It was time for a little of action here, so I decided that it was time to write more interaction between Jess and Rory, so I hope you liked it, I already had this chapter written, I was just waiting for some reviews, so tell me what you think about it! Good, bad? Sucks? Fine? Tell me!! I'm dying here to know!! Just send me a review!! Please!!!!!!! I know it'd been too long, but I had been a little busy with school and homework, but I hope you guys didn't forget this story!!!

**Miriam. )**


	8. Ha! Take that missy!

**Title:** Just waiting

**Chapter 8:** Ha! Take that missy!

**Summary:** This story is sometime between the arrival of Jess to Stars Hollow and the break up of Rory with Dean, there are also some difficulties, and I think it's completely different from the program, although it's not an AU, so please read it! I'm not very good with the summaries!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls; they are all property of the WB, except the characters that I create and that don't have to do anything with the original story so please don't sue me!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sooo sorry it took me so long! But I'm happy I'm back! Woohoo! I miss this story! I hope that you all like this chapter, you're always free to tell me what you think!

Thanks to popie, golden+girl736, lora, chelby, Veronica, nature-girlie, and smile1 for your support and your nice comments :) I hope I won't let you down!

I'll see you soon!

Ps. Please don't mind the grammar mistakes, they're mean! ;)

**Miriam :) **

**-**

Ding.

Ding.

Rory walked through the door of the dinner looking around for Lorelai, she was pretty nervous since last night after she left Jess and went to sleep, but sleep hadn't come at all, she just kept thinking about what happened, and it seemed like her stomach had been invaded with an entire army of butterflies. Was she happy? Yes! She was pretty happy even if there were gossips around town, she didn't care, and they all could go directly to hell for what she knew. But that didn't stop her for being nervous, today she was going to see Jess!

Trying to walk unnoticed she pointed Lorelai sitting by herself at the counter, already eating her breakfast, 'how could she!' she thought 'We were suppose to eat together, I told her!' but that didn't matter anymore. She kept walking and was almost approaching Lorelai when suddenly someone stopped in front of her, SOMEONE very special.

"Um Oh, Hi Jess!"

"Hello there, coffee?" he asked already serving and giving her a cup of one.

"Yes please… wow I didn't know the service was so efficient." Rory said with a gentle smile drinking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, when you saw a pretty lady walking through the door you really know what your priorities are." He said smirking at her pinky cheeks, he always knew what to say to make her blush, and she loved it! "And then I promised a cup of coffee would be waiting for you… am I not right?"

"Yes, you're right…" Rory said already lost in his eyes, who were smiling brightly at her. "And I'm glad that you…"

"Rory! Over here!" said a voice interrupting her. Rory looked around and saw that Lorelai was calling for her.

"Coming!" she said to her mom, and then she turned shyly at Jess and said to him. "Are you going to be around?"

"Yes, just give me a minute and I'll take your order." He said smiling lovingly at her, and inviting her to join Lorelai.

Rory nodded happily and with a small smile walk to her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, what's up?" Lorelai asked looking suspiciously at her daughter.

"Nothing, just wondering why don't you wait for me? I told you I'll be right behind you." Rory said noticing her mother's empty plate.

"I know, I know I just thought you'll prefer someone else company." Lorelai said raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Rory said confused "I always eat with you!"

"Yeah, well I talk about a certain guy with an idiotic smile plastered on his face." Lorelai said smirking at her daughter and pointing at Jess who was walking around taking someone order.

"Mom!" Rory complained embarrassed, how did she dare! " Be quiet!"

"Oh Oh, my daughter is turning goo gee goo gee!"

"Mom, stop it! That is not even a word!" Rory said looking around, people were looking at them with curiosity in their eyes.

"I know but it just sound like fun!" Lorelai said laughing at her only daughter.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay…but just wondering… are you and Jess in good terms?"

"Why do you ask?" Rory said avoiding her mother's look.

"Oh my! You are!" Lorelai exclaimed with an accusatory finger. "When did it happen? Yesterday you were devasted and now you're all gloomy gloomy!"

"Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Okay, sorry, but how does it happen?" Lorelai asked looking directly at her, she had to know, she knew everything about her daughter!

Sighing Rory looked at her mother and begin to relate the previous night events. Lorelai made sounds like 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' and used expressions like 'I knew it!' she was quite a good expectator, and by the time Rory was finished, she looked at Rory with a serious expression and asked.

"So are you and Jess together?"

Rory thought about it for a second, but the true was that she didn't know, they hadn't had a chance to talk so everything was still a blur to her.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? How can you not possible know? You do or you don't, that's it!"

"I know but we hadn't talked about it yet, I'm planning to do it though."

"Okay, but just be careful, and if he makes you happy I'll give him a chance, but if he ever dare to hurt you, I'll kick his miserable ass and I'll…"

"Okay, okay I get it…" said a voice behind them; Lorelai jumped from the surprise and quickly turn around to face a smirking Jess. Rory just wanted to die.

"Oh hey Jess!" Lorelai said standing up and getting her things. "Just talking with my precious daughter, hope you get the meaning but hey! Look at the time, I gotta go know, I hope I'll see you later at the Inn, remember big party! Bye hon!"

And with that she was gone.

Shit.

Thanks mom.

"Hey sorry it took me so long, are you ready to order?" Jess asked a bit confused by the scene that had just taken place.

"Hum, yes please…" Rory answered with her face as red as the face of a tomato, she was blushing so furiously!

"And it will be…" Jess said waiting for her to continue. He then noticed she was avoiding his gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Um Yes! I'd like a toast please…" Rory answered, her face brightening more If that was ever possible.

"Okay…" Jess said writing her order down, and looking again at her, he smiled. "Anything else?"

"No, that's okay, thanks." Rory said still avoiding his eyes. She was trying so hardly to keep her color under control, but she was just making things worse.

"O-okay…" he said giving Cesar her order. "Are you sure you're fine? Because if not you could always talk to me, you know you can trust me…" Jess said looking worriedly at her, he was waiting for her to look up, until he could see her eyes, and then he will know if something was wrong. And she did it, she looked up and found his eyes, and what he saw make him hold a breath; she was looking at him with, with...

"I'm sorry Jess, I don't mean to worry you, I know I can trust you, is just that I was wondering…"

"Yes?" he seemed eagerly for her to continue.

"Well, you… me… I mean…"

"Hey Jess!" said a pitchy voice, interrupting Rory.

Jess turned around annoyed at the one who interrupted his dearly Rory, her so valuable words.

"Go away!" He almost yell don't even paying attention at who he was being rude. "Go on Rory…"

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" a girlish voice said.

"Yeah! We were only trying to be nice!" said a second one.

Rory turned around and hold a growl; it was the powerpuff girls who were looking very pissed at her. She turned her gaze at Jess and saw that he was looking the same annoyed that she was.

Sighing, Jess said. "Okay, what's up? I thought I'll see you until Tuesday."

"Yes you will, we were only hanging around, would you take our order please?" Rebecca, the red hair one, said.

They were already sitting by the counter, just a stool bar away from Rory, who didn't like it a bit. Monica was the one sitting immediately at her, and then Rebecca and the blond one, Sara. Jess sighed and shoot them a death glare, and then looked at Rory and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, what will it be?" he asked with his more boring tone.

"I'd like a bagel and a cup of coffee please" said Rebbeca, with a charming smile.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a salad sandwich and a coke, please" Sara said with a flirting look.

"And you?" Jess asked at the last one, writing what they order. Looking at her, he waited for her to speak.

"I… I…" Monica said extremely nervous, it was pretty obvious that she liked Jess.

"Yes?" Jess pressed beginning to lost his patient.

"I'd like a couple of toast and a coffee please." She finally answered rather sad.

"Okay" Jess said turning around and giving Cesar their orders. "I'll be back."

"Okay…" Monica answered a little expectantly at him. "Thanks…"

"Whatever"

Rory looked all of this, and suddenly she was sad, that girl Monica looked like she kindda liked Jess, but Jess wasn't very nice at her. If she were in the girl position she knew she would be pretty sad, and suddenly she was glad she wasn't that girl.

"Hey, I'm back and here's your order" Jess said putting a plate of toast in front of her.

"Oh thanks…" Rory said smiling at him. "I was beginning to wonder what have happened to it."

"What I wonder is what will happen to it, now that this poor toasts are in front of you." Jess said mocking her and resting his elbows on the counter, his face just a few inches a part from Rory' face.

"Huh, well I think they're going to have a happy ending inside my stomach." Rory said grinning stupidly at him and looking intensely at his smiling eyes. She could feel her face burn with heat.

"I bet they will…" His face was getting closer and closer to Rory's, he was looking intensely at her softy pink lips, he was going to touch them! He was…!

But then he wasn't.

"Hey Jess!" a voice said making Rory turned her head.

'Why did I turn! They weren't even talking to me! Damn!' Rory couldn't stop blaming herself. 'We were going to kiss!'

"What?" Jess said with a bitter tone. Damn them for interrupting them!

"Are our orders going to be ready anytime soon?" asked Rebecca with her most girly and flirty tone.

"I'll go check" said Jess tiredly walking away from them.

"So… Rory right?" asked Rebecca glancing her with despite.

"Yes." Rory answered shortly, with the same tone the girl used. She continued drinking her coffee.

"Aren't you Dean's girlfriend?" Monica suddenly appeared to recover her voice.

Rory looked at her, surprise to hear her talk and more surprised to see the way the girl was eyeing her.

"Not anymore." She answered looking at the spot Jess had just leave moments before. Noticing that a book was resting on the stool she took it. It was the book she had bought for him!

Smiling she opened it and with happiness she saw that he had already begun to write on the margins. In the first page it could be seen.

Rory gave me this book. Let's see what she wanted to tell me.

She smiled to herself; there were quite a lot of things she wanted to tell him! But it seemed like everyone was against her, and didn't let her express what she felt.

"Is that Jess' book?" Rebecca asked with interest invading Rory's thoughts. Rory looked at her and then looked around for Jess. She saw him taking Kirk's order, he seemed like he was about to explode. Looking up he located Rory and shoot her a smile of complicity, she smiled back and then turn back to Rebecca.

"Yes it is…" she said, surprisingly smiling a little smile of satisfaction.

"Can we see it?" Sara asked not at all comfortable with Rory after the comment she had made about her head the day before.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Answered her Rory, returning the book to where she found it.

"Why not? It's not like it is your book!" Monica replied bitingly. Turning her full attention to Rory, who just kept on smiling.

"I know, but Jess is very protecting over his things. And I'm sure he won't like you to touch his book."

"And if you're so sure about it, why were you looking at it!" Sara pointed out with an accusatory finger. The three girls looked like if they had caught her with something bad in her hands. "We'll see…"

Monica and Rebecca looked also very determinate.

Rory couldn't stop herself, and she let out the laugh that had been trying to hold.

That only increased the puff's anger.

"Yah Yah, whatever." Rory answered leading her attention to Jess who returned with the girl's orders.

"Here you go" Jess said resting the food on the counter. "Anything else?"

"Actually there is," Sara said eyeing Rory with dislike. "This… thing beside us was touching your things, and it seemed like she was very interested on reading what is write down there."

Jess just kept on staring at them with an expressionless face. The girls began to feel nervous.

"Don't you care? We know for a fact that you don't like anyone touching your things." Monica said waiting for an answer.

"You know what?" Jess said annoyed by their gossiped. He looked pretty angry. "It's not of your business, so back off!"

The three girls looked shocked. "You don't ever dare to talk like that to us! Remember that you are with us on the English project so respect us!" Rebecca said getting pretty upset.

"I don't care, I'm only doing it because Rory asked me to, and I'm only going to do it for her, so don't expect me to be all chatty chatty with you, when you don't have to do anything with it!"

"Jess calm down!" Rory said trying to calm him down, Luke could come and see if there was any problem, and she didn't want a show. "It doesn't matter…"

"No Rory, it does matter, how do they dare to talk to you like that? That dumb head idiots!"

Monica, Sara and Rebecca just looked at each other, and to the pair in front of them, Monica was the fist to talk to them, she was shooting daggers to Rory, who kept looking at Jess in this eyes.

"Just calm down…"Rory was saying taking his hand on her own, and looking intensely in his eyes.

"We're sorry for being so noisy, please Rory forgive us, we didn't mean to be like that to you." Monica said with a forced smile. Rory didn't see it but Jess did.

"It's okay; if I offended you I'm sorry." Rory said relaxing a bit, and offering a small smile, she still had her hand on Jess's hand.

"I think we should be going so…"Monica began getting her things and paying her bill. "Are you going to go to the party tonight?" She asked looking directly at Jess, who else do you think she would be asking?

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it" He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh, you should!" Monica exclaimed ignoring Rory completely, who had leave Jess's hand and was sitting silently with her eyes on the empty cup of coffee. "It'll be so much fun! I was thinking that maybe if you go, we could… I mean…"

"Oh no, I don't think so, If I'm going I already have someone." Jess said leaning on the counter and reaching for Rory's hand that looked up with surprise Jess was choosing her over some head air girl! "We kindda, you know…" said Jess smiling at Rory and winking at her.

That made Rory felt like floating. And Monica like falling.

"Oh" Was all that Monica could say. "Well, we'll see you guys later."

And with that the powerpuff girls fly out of the dinner.

"Rory…" Jess said looking at her pinky cheeks, her lips were swallowed, and seemed so tempting that he was having problems retraining himself.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at Jess. Their faces were so close.

"I think we should talk…" Jess said staring at her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know…" Rory said beginning to feel like the army of butterflies had returned.

Jess was leaning dramatically over the counter; it was a funny sight to see.

"After yesterday…" Jess started playing and looking at her fingers.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know… if there's a chance… that… that we could…"

"Yes?"

"That we could be together…" Jess said finally looking at her eyes.

And then he knew it.

"Yes."

**A/N:** WOOO HOOO I DID IT! Lol, what do you all think? I try to do my best after all you all deserve it! So sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't concentrate and any time I tried to write something it just didn't come!

But here is my best! I know that maybe It doesn't have a lot of action but I felt like there should be a little more problems until they finally together, but hey! Now they are :)

I hope you liked it! And tell me what you think!

I'll like to know what you think : )

See yaaah!

**Miriam :)**


End file.
